Trogs and Wristbands
by Cydra
Summary: The Tennysons visit the Hawaiian islands and bring a lot of adventure with them. What powers will be revealed in the Omnitrix? Crossover with Ben 10.
1. New Hero in Town

Trogs and Wristbands

Chapter 1: New Hero in Town

It was a particularly bright Wednesday afternoon and hula class has just ended. As Lilo and Stitch were leaving they heard someone say, "Hey Weirdlo!" They turned around grudgingly to see Myrtle and her posse. "I want to tell you something about your dog and his cousins." "You want to apologize for all the mean things you said about them?" asked Lilo hopefully. "No," said Myrtle. "I just want to tell you to keep them away from us. We don't want to mutate into whatever they are." "Yeah," said her posse. "And if you find any more of those 'cousins,' keep them away from us too. Where are they coming from anyway?" "Um, they're being imported across the globe to help increase our islands' natural beauty." "More like ruin it," said Myrtle, "I don't think there's anything natural about them." "Yeah," said her posse and they left. Lilo sighed and said, "Sometimes I wish that we weren't the only alien fighters around." "Victoria," reminded Stitch. "Yeah, but Snooty's not as strong and tough as you are. And Draco, Chip, and Morph are busy sometimes with Alien Dragon things. Some of your cousins are hard to get and we need help."

Just then, a greenish-yellow blur flew right past them. "What was that?" asked Lilo. "Cousin." "Another experiment? Where'd it go?" Stitch looked around with his supervision and pointed. Lilo saw a greenish-yellow dragonfly zooming around. Nothing really unusual, except that it was two-and-a-half feet long with a three-foot wing span and had a tuning fork-shaped antenna. "I saw that on Jumba's computer," said Lilo. "Experiment 273, primary function: destruction of fragile materials. I wonder what that means." 273 landed on a street lamp and started buzzing its wings at a very high speed. The windows around it shattered instantly. "Oh, that," said Lilo, "I think Shatter would be a good name for her, don't you Stitch?" "Ih," agreed Stitch and they started after her.

Meanwhile, an RV was driving into town. Behind the wheel was an elderly-looking man in a red Hawaiian shirt. Although he looked like he was in his sixty's, there was a look of strength in those old bones. "I still can't believe that the RV is capable of water travel, Grandpa Max," said a 10-year old girl with red hair and a blue shirt. "Gwen, we had all sorts of transportation vehicles back when I was a Plumber. Compared to those, this RV is a horse-drawn wagon. I hadn't intended to take you and Ben here, but since you know about my Plumber days, I think this will be a thrilling experience for you." Just then, a giant greenish-yellow dragonfly zoomed past the windshield of the RV. Grandpa Max put on the brakes just before it could hit them. "What was that?" asked a 10-year old boy with brown hair and a black and white shirt. "Looks like another alien," said Grandpa Max. "By the looks of it, I guess this one is a pretty fast flyer. I think Stinkfly would be appropriate, wouldn't you?" Ben was already setting the Omnitrix to Stinkfly's silhouette. "You've read my mind," said Ben and pushed down the panel. A flash of green light, and Ben was replaced by a black and white insectoid alien with four eyestalks. "Wow, I'm really getting good at this thing," said Stinkfly as he opened the side door and flew out.

Stinkfly flew after the alien. It was as swift as Stinkfly and appeared to have the ability to break glass with high-pitched soundwaves. "Good thing I'm not Wildmutt or Diamondhead," said Stinkfly. He tried firing goo at the alien but it kept dodging. Stinkfly thought for a couple of seconds and then shot goo exactly where the alien was going to fly. The goo hit the alien and glued its wings together. The alien dropped down to the ground but Stinkfly grabbed it before it fell. "What kind of alien are you?" asked Stinkfly looking at the alien closely.

Then he heard someone behind him yell, "Hey! Let go of Shatter, you meany!" Stinkfly looked behind him and saw a little Hawaiian girl in a red dress and a blue koala. "Why should I?" said Stinkfly. "I'll sic my dog on you if you don't," said the little girl. "I'm not afraid of any blue koala," said Stinkfly putting 'Shatter' down. The koala growled and grew a second pair of arms, two antennas, and three spikes on his back. "Get him, Stitch!" said the little girl. Stitch leaped at Stinkfly and tackled him. Stinkfly threw off Stitch and took to the air. Stitch picked up a bench and threw it at Stinkfly. Stinkfly narrowly avoided the missile and said, "This little guy is strong." Stinkfly spat some slime to stick Stitch to the ground but Stitch ripped free and jumped onto Stinkfly. Just then the RV pulled up and Gwen and Grandpa Max got out. "Ben, I mean, Stinkfly, what are you doing?" Stinkfly and Stitch froze in their positions with Stitch having all four of Stinkfly's eyestalks in his paws and with Stinkfly holding Stitch with his hands. "You know this bounty hunter?" asked Lilo. "Bounty hunter?" said Grandpa Max. "Yeah, he was sent by Hamsterviel to catch that experiment." "Wait a minute, he's no bounty hunter. He was trying to stop that rouge alien," said Gwen. "Oh, that changes things," said Lilo.

Suddenly the Omnitrix logo on Stinkfly's forehead turned red and started beeping. Five seconds later, there was a flash of red light and Stitch lost hold of Stinkfly. He found himself in the arms of a 10-year old boy. "Sorry about that," said Ben, "I was just trying to help." "Okay," said Stitch, "Could you put me down?" Ben yelped and dropped Stitch. "You can talk?" asked Stitch. "Well, he has the brainpower of a supercomputer," said Lilo, "by the way, I'm Lilo." Ben shooked Lilo's hand and said, "Ben Tennyson. And over there is my cousin Gwen and my Grandpa Max." "How did you turn into the buggy thing?" asked Lilo. "His name was Stinkfly and I used this," said Ben showing the Omnitrix. "So where are you guys heading?" asked Lilo. "We were looking for a hotel to stay in," said Grandpa Max. "We've heard of one called the Birds of Paradise." "That's where my big sister works," said Lilo. "But I know an even cooler one. It's my aunt and uncle's Bed and Not Breakfast." "Bed and Not Breakfast?" questioned Gwen. "You have to get your own breakfast," explained Lilo. "I'll show you how to get there." "You don't mind if we take our RV do you?" asked Grandpa Max. "Not as long as we can ride with you," said Lilo picking up Shatter. The six of them climbed into the RV and followed Lilo's directions to her house.


	2. Attack of the Freaks

Trogs and Wristbands

Chapter 2: Attack of the Freaks

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to all Ghostfreak fans.

They arrived at Lilo's house and parked close to the garage. Lilo walked inside and cried, "Jumba, Pleakley, I found some guests for the Bed and Not Breakfast." "Customers?" they cried. "We haven't had any in a long time," said Pleakley. "I'll go straighten up the ship, I mean, their rooms." Pleakley ran to the spaceship. "Who are the new guests?" asked Jumba. "Allow me to introduce you to them," said Lilo and she led Jumba outside. By that time, the Tennysons had climbed out of the RV with Stitch. Max looked at Jumba and said, "Jumba?" "Max Tennyson!" cried Jumba and he grabbed Max and gave him a big hug. "It has been a long time with no seeing," said Jumba. "You guys know each other?" asked Ben, Gwen, and Lilo. "Dr. Jumba Jookiba worked with the Plumbers while we still had the business," said Grandpa Max. "Ah, those were good days," said Jumba. "Of course, Jumba was never on battlefield like Max, he was head scientist working at science labs of Plumbers organization." "If you're so great with science, do you think you could help me with this?" asked Ben as he show the watch. "The Omnitrix has been made?" said Jumba with surprise. "You know about the watch too?" asked Gwen. "Of course," said Jumba, "Jumba was one of leading scientists on Omnitrix project when he was working at Galactic Defense Industries. But that was before I found my true passion in creating illegal genetic experiments." "You're still making those things?" asked Max. "Not anymore," said Jumba. "Retired after number six-hundred-thirty. I see that you've already met one of my experiments, Experiment 626." Jumba pointed at Stitch. "Oh, by the way Jumba," said Lilo, "We caught a new experiment. Ben helped out with it." "Good, bring it in and don't forget to bring Omnitrix as well."

Inside Jumba's laboratory on the spaceship, Jumba analyzed the Omnitrix. On the computer screen, images of Heatblast, Fourarms, Grey Matter, Stinkfly, Wildmutt, and Cannon Bolt appeared one after another. "Pyronite, Tetramand, Galvan, Lepidopterran,

Vulpimancer, Arburian Pelarota," said Jumba as he named the different alien species' names. Suddenly a red exclamation mark appeared on the screen. "Uh-oh," said Jumba. "What?" asked Ben. "There is error on Omnitrix. Alien DNA is flawed." "Oh, that would be Ghostfreak," said Ben. "What is alien you named Ghostfreak?" asked Jumba. "He said he was an Ectonurite," said Ben. Jumba looked astonished, "They put Ectonurite DNA in Omnitrix with out my assistance? Those fools! Do they know what could have happened?" "Well, he's not there anymore," said Ben. "He's gone." "How did that happen?" asked Jumba. Ben flashbacked to when Ghostfreak escaped.

"Think of it, Ben," said Ghostfreak as he and Ben fought each other in the bell tower of Bancroft Academy, "With the power of the watch and your DNA, I will be unstoppable." Ben saw a crack of sunlight peeping through the curtains that covered the clock. "It's time you saw the light, freak," said Ben as he yanked down the curtain. Ghostfreak screamed in pain as the sunlight hit his body, burning it. He tried to float over to the area of darkness behind the next curtain, but Ben pulled that down too. Ghostfreak screamed again as he tried to evade the sunlight, but Ben pulled down the last curtain. Ben watched as Ghostfreak turned black all over. Then with one last howl of agony, Ghostfreak burst into white flame and crumbled into ashes.

"He escaped from the Omnitrix and was destroyed," said Ben. "Not all of him exactly," said Jumba. "Ghostfreak part that escaped was conciseness and large piece of DNA. There is still small amount of DNA left in watch, but not enough to transform into Ectonurite. In fact, according to my computer, the DNA is unraveling and disappearing. If we do not do something soon, Ectonurite sample will be gone forever." "Good," said Ben getting up. "I never liked Ghostfreak anyway." "But don't you miss him?" asked Gwen. "Not even the slightest bit," said Ben. Lilo stopped him and said, "Listen even if Ghostfreak tried to harm you and your family doesn't mean he's evil. It was just that conciseness inside that was evil. The rest of Ghostfreak was yours. If you hate that part, that means you hate yourself." Ben looked at the Omnitrix and remembered what he has done with Ghostfreak; following around that weird old guy who really a Limax, scaring Gwen at that ghost town, sneaking into that restricted area to play the new Sumo Slammers game, defeating Zombozo, surviving Vilgax's fist. Ben realized that Ghostfreak was a team member and he needed him. So he turned to Jumba and asked, "How do we fix him?"

"I'm afraid it would require DNA from original Ectonurite," said Jumba. "But wouldn't he try to take over again?" asked Ben. "Not quite. I have been studying Ectonurite genetic memory for long time. If fact, Experiment 375 was made from Ectonurite DNA." "Phantasmo?" asked Lilo. "But he didn't seem any different from the other experiments." "That is because I have created chemical that would destroy conciseness in DNA molecule. Wouldn't do much to whole Ectonurite, but would make DNA safe to use." "So, we go to Ghostfreak's home planet and get another sample?" asked Ben. Jumba laughed and said, "Anur Phaetos is dangerous planet filled with nightmare creatures. And Ectorunites are masters of hiding and not very hospitable. Would be impossible to get sample from original Ectonurite unless we find another source of Omnitrix sample."

Just then, a loud crash was heard outside. "What was that?" asked Ben. "Sounds like it came from the beach," said Max. The group ran outside and went through the forest to the beach. On the beach, they found a large meteor sitting in the sand. Draco and Chip were there too. They were attempting to move the meteor but it wouldn't move. "You found the meteor," said Lilo as the group walked over to them. "No, the meteor found us," said Chip as he tried to budge it. "Where's Morph?" asked Stitch. "That's why we're trying to move it," said Draco. Then Morph's blobby white arm shot out from underneath the meteor and waved for help. "Why can't you move it?" asked Ben, "It doesn't look that heavy." Draco looked at Ben asked, "Who are you?" "I'm Ben. Me, my cousin Gwen, and my Grandpa Max are staying at the B&NB." Chip nodded and said, "I'm Chip, he's Draco. And to answer your question, this thing seems to clamping down to the sand." Draco finally got fed up and kicked the meteor, causing it to lean over to one side and letting Morph out. "And that's Morph," said Chip. "Hello," said Morph.

Suddenly the meteor let off a bunch of steam and something inside seemed to be punching its way out. "That's no meteor," said Gwen. Suddenly four fists punched through the metal. One fist was green and crystal-like. Another was red with glowing yellow lines on it. The other two were orange-furred with claws. "Get away from that ship," said Ben. No sooner had they managed to get to a safe distance, the ship burst open, and something came out. It resembled a Tetramand except it had parts from several different aliens. "Who's that butt-ugly guy?" asked Morph. "That's Kevin," said Ben. "He tried to steal the watch's powers with his energy-draining powers and turned into that thing." "Eh, I've seen worse," said Jumba.

Kevin caught sight of Ben and said, "So there you are, Tennyson. I thought I had search all over the world till I found you and punished you for turning me into this and leaving me on that spaceship. But here you are, right here on a silver platter. Now it's payback time." Kevin clapped all four arms at the same time, causing a sonic wave and a shower of fireballs, crystal shards, and razor-sharp quills to fly at our heroes. Draco extended all four of his wings to block the missiles, but they were thrown back by the sonic wave. "You think that can stop me?" said Kevin, "I'm going to pound to the other side of the galaxy along with your freaky friends." Chip fired several viral blasts at Kevin but Kevin dodged them with XLR8's speed. Stitch said something to Draco and he nodded. Draco then threw Stitch at Kevin with 100 percent accuracy. Suddenly Kevin turned transparent and Stitch went right through him. "You still have Ghostfreak's powers?" asked Ben. "Yeah, what of it?" said Kevin. "Listen Kevin, there's something you should know about Ghostfreak." "You shouldn't worry about Ghostfreak. What you should worry about is me," said Kevin as his hands became covered with electricity.

Suddenly, Kevin felt something in his chest trying to pound its way out. Kevin stopped charging his attack and grabbed at his chest. Ben recognized where this was going and said, "This won't be pretty." Suddenly, Ghostfreak's grooves on Kevin's chest started to bulge, as if something was under them. Then the bulges converged in the center and his skin burst open.

Underneath of Kevin's skin was a mass of black and white tentacles. And in the center of those tentacles was a gray head that resembled a twisted, upside-down human skull except that the teeth in its mouth protruded out. And instead of having two empty eye-sockets, the one on the right was sealed up and the other was black except for a purple eye with a black pupil in it. Lilo, Gwen, and Morph screamed at the sight while Draco and Chip actually lost their lunches. "What?" asked Kevin oblivious to what was in his chest, "What's the matter with you guys?" "Yeah," said the head in Kevin's chest, "You look like you've seen a ghost." "Who said that?" asked Kevin looking around. "Kevin," said Chip, "what ever you do, don't look in a mirror." Curious, Kevin looked at the reflective sides of his ship and screamed at the sight of what was in his chest. "I told you not to look in a mirror," said Chip. "What is this thing?" asked Kevin. "What's wrong?" said the head, "Don't you recognize old Ghostfreak?" "Get out of my chest!" yelled Kevin and he tried to pull the Ectonurite out. Suddenly it felt like an electric shock went through his brain. "I'm not going anywhere," said Ghostfreak glaring at Ben. "But I would like to get revenge on a certain someone for destroying me." "How did you know that?" asked Ben. "I'm telepathic, remember? When you destroyed my form in that clock tower, I transferred my mind to Kevin's body where I've been incubating all this time. And now that I have a body, it's time for world domination." "There's a leak in you plan," said Ben, "Kevin's powers are only a tenth as strong as the Omnitrix. Even your power is reduced." Ghostfreak hissed in annoyance and said, "You are right. Which is why you're going to give me the Omnitrix." "You know as well as I do that I can't do that even if I wanted to, which I don't." "I know," said Ghostfreak, "I just always wanted to say that. I'll just use Kevin to take over your body." "Hey!" said Kevin. "This is my body. I do what I please. And no ghostly parasite is going to make me do anything, especially possess him." "Simple earthling," said Ghostfreak, "You don't have any choice in the matter. Since I am already in your body, I can possess you."

Then the skin flaps on Kevin's chest closed up and Kevin grabbed his head in pain. Black lines formed around Kevin's three eyes and when they opened, they were the same as Ghostfreak's eye. "Now where were we?" said Kevin with Ghostfreak's voice, "Aw, yes, I was going to take over you body and then the world." Draco and Chip quickly combined their powers in Draco's prism sword and sent a blast of white into Ghostfreak/Kevin's face. It blinded him more than hurt him and he grabbed at his face with his hands. By the time that Ghostfreak/Kevin could see again, our heroes were long gone. "You've only gave yourself some free time," said Ghostfreak. "But I'll find you eventually, not even you can stop that."

At Lilo's house, our heroes brainstormed about what to do about Ghostfreak/Kevin. "I don't know about you guys," said Draco, "but I don't want to see what's under Kevin's chest ever again. Ghostfreak is completely hideous, that weirdly-shaped head, that one bulging eye, that misplaced mouth, and those writhing tentacles." "Ah-hem," said a voice beside Draco and he turned to see Chip who matched all of those traits and said, "Oh, but you pull it off so well, Chip." "Returning back to the subject at hand," said Gwen, "What can we do about Ghostfreak? It's bad enough that he's back but he's got Kevin on his side, sort of." "And don't forget," said Ben. "If he can't do it to me, he'll possess one of you so he'll force me surrender like he did with Gwen." "Ghostfreak was inside me?" said Gwen, "Major gross." "Not to be worrying about that," said Jumba. "I have always had weird feeling that body-snatching creature would come to attack us someday, so I designed these special collars." Jumba held up some mechanical collars with blue cybernetic lining on them. "If Ghostfreak tries to possess us when we are wearing collars, he'll be getting a nasty shock. And Jumba is seeing wonderful opportunity." "What is it?" asked Lilo.

"Omnitrix-wearing boy says that mutant boy has gotten his powers from Omnitrix, so that mean that he has sample of DNA from original Ectonurite. All we must do is remove Ghostfreak's conciseness from mutant boy and strip him of his powers with conciseness-dissolving chemical." "How do we do that?" asked Chip. "During my studying of Ectonurite DNA, I discovered that one Ectonurite can force another Ectonurite out of its host," said Jumba. "Too bad we don't have any Ectonurties on our side," said Ben.

Suddenly Morph jumped towards the Omnitrix, turned into green energy, and went inside it. "Morph, I have no idea how you did that, but get out of there this minute!" said Chip. "I believe reason on how 6-3-0 got in is because that the Omnitrix is charged by the same molecular energy as experiments," said Jumba. "But more importantly, it means that 6-3-0 can power Omnitrix as long as he's inside and he is capable of creating temporary link between disassembling Ectonurite DNA strands." "So all we have to do is wear out Kevin's body and have Ben pull Ghostfreak out," said Gwen. "And there are no possible complications," said Max.

Suddenly they heard loud footsteps outside. "Oh no, not now," groaned Draco. Suddenly the roof lifted and Gantu's face appeared. To Lilo and Stitch's surprise, 625 was riding on Gantu's shoulder. "Remind me how you talked me onto this," said 625. Gantu pointed his blaster at 625 threateningly and 625 said, "Oh yeah, that's how." "Surrender 2-7-3 or else," said Gantu. "Listen Gantu," said Lilo, "we've got something worse than you to deal with right now, so go away." "What could possibly be worse than me?" asked Gantu. "That would be me," said an eerie voice behind Gantu. He turned around to see Ghostfreak/Kevin floating right behind him with Kevin's chest open wide. Gantu and 625 screamed and fainted straight out.

Ghostfreak/Kevin then tried to meld into Ben but Ben had put his collar on and all Ghostfreak/Kevin got was an electric shock. "You can't get into me or anyone else," said Ben, "And don't even bother thinking that you can beat me. Kevin was never able to, so why should he now?" "Ah, but it won't be Kevin you'll be fighting," said Ghostfreak as he turned Kevin's body intangible and started flying towards Gantu's unconscious body. "Oh no you don't," said Draco and used his telekinesis to throw Ghostfreak/Kevin off his path. Ghostfreak/Kevin couldn't stop and ended up landing in 625's body.

Black lines formed around 625's eyes and they opened to reveal Ghostfreak's eyes. Ghostfreak/625 looked at himself and said, "No this isn't what I want." "This is not good," said Jumba. "What? It's only 6-2-5," said Draco. "Yes, but 6-2-5 has all of 6-2-6's powers." Unfortunately, Ghostfreak/625 heard this and said, "Really, then this body should prove useful after all." Ghostfreak/625 extended two extra arms and leaped through the window at Ben. Stitch was already waiting with a table and whacked Ghostfreak/625 right out. Ghostfreak/625 got up and ripped a palm tree out by the roots. Stitch, Draco, and Chip leapt outside to do battle with Ghostfreak/625. "Keep back," said Ghostfreak, "I'm stronger than any of you." He swung the palm tree at Draco who tore it from his grasp with little effort and said, "Actually, I'm twice as strong as you," before whapping Ghostfreak/625 over the head. While Ghostfreak/625 was disoriented, Draco wrapped his serpentine body around him while Stitch held onto all four of 625's arm. Then Chip strengthened the hold with all six of his arms. Ghostfreak struggled but he couldn't break free or possess the other experiments so he had no choice but to leave 625's body in Kevin's body. "Now you've made me too mad," said Ghostfreak and he charged Kevin's hands for a lightning attack. Chip grabbed Gantu's blaster and shot a plasma blast right into Kevin's chest. This caused Kevin's body to weaken considerably.

"Now Morph!" cried Ben as activated the Omnitrix. Morph spun the dial until it showed Ghostfreak's silhouette. Ben pushed down the dial and Morph made the links between the Ectonurite DNA. In a flash of green light, the original covered-up Ghostfreak replaced Ben. "Yes," said Ben, "It worked." Ben floated over to Kevin's body. Ghostfreak/Kevin smirked and said, "You really think you can beat me as myself?" "Why not?" said Ben, "all we need is a little shift in battle field." Ben plunged his hands into Kevin's chest and started pulling. Ghostfreak tried to fight back but he couldn't break free of Ben's grasp and was pulled out of Kevin. Fortunately for Ghostfreak, they were in the shade when this happened so Ghostfreak didn't get burned.

At that moment, Grandpa Max and Jumba came out of the house and Grandpa Max was carrying a small grenade-like device. "Ben, catch!" cried Grandpa Max as he tossed the device to Ben. Ben caught the device and prepared to use it on Ghostfreak. "Wait!" cried Ghostfreak, "You don't want to do that. Instead you could join forces with me. Together, we could take over the world and get anything we want." "Anything we want?" asked Ben. "Sumo Slammer, space vehicles, anything you want will be yours." Ben looked at Ghostfreak straight in the eye and said, "What I want is to never see you again," and threw the device at Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak screamed as the device released a green chemical onto him. "I'm melting, melting! How could an insignificant Earthling destroy me? I'm melting, melting, melting!" Ghostfreak dissolved under the green chemical fell to the ground as a goopy puddle of protoplasm. Then white flames circled around the puddle and then shot out towards Ben and Kevin's unconscious body. Morph quickly jumped out of the Omnitrix before the white flames hit Ben and absorbed into Ghostfreak's body. The white flames also absorbed into Kevin's body. "Yes, I've got my Ectonurite powers back," said Ben.

At that point Gantu woke up but instead of attacking he sneaked over to the bushes and watched what happened next. Kevin woke up too and said, "Where'd Ghostfreak go?" "Don't worry Kevin," said Ben, "he's not coming back ever." "Good now I can get around to destroying you," said Kevin getting up. "But I just saved your life!" said Ben. "Just for that, I'll kill you a little easier." Morph decided he had enough of Kevin and turned into Drowsy. "What the," said Kevin. Morph bleated and put Kevin to sleep before he could do anything more. "Glad that's over with," said Ben as the Omnitrix turned red and deactivated. "The Omnitrix!" whispered Gantu and he grabbed 625, who was let go of when Ghostfreak ditched him, and left. "Now what do we do with Kevin?" asked Gwen, "I do not want to be around when he wakes up." "I have spare rocket ship to launch him into outer space with," said Jumba. "Is it the same kind you used with Mr. Stenchy?" asked Lilo. "Just a little bigger." "Good enough for me," said Draco. Kevin was quickly packed in was blasted off. After Kevin was out of sight, Pleakley came out of the B&NB and said, "Your rooms are ready, did I miss anything?" "We'll tell you later," said Max.

As the others were heading to the B&NB, Ben stop Lilo and said, "Lilo, I want to thank you for something." "For what?" asked Lilo. "For helping me get my confidence back with Ghostfreak. If you didn't I would have never been willing to use Ghostfreak against Kevin. I owe you one." "You know Ghostfreak is a lot more useful then you think, in fact I know of a very good use for him," said Lilo.

Later, Lilo and Stitch led Myrtle and her posse to the haunted house on the head. "We better see some real ghosts," said Myrtle. "Don't worry," said Lilo, "this will be one seance you'll never forget." Inside, Lilo and Stitch set up the candles and incenses for the summoning. Then the girls and Stitch formed a circle with their hands and Lilo said, "Oh, mysterious spirits, rise from the grave and speak with us." There was a few seconds pause and Myrtle said, "Nothing's happening." Then Ben floated through the floor as Ghostfreak and asked, "You called?" All the girls except Lilo screamed. "Welcome, denizen of the Spirit World," said Lilo. "Th-th-that's no g-g-ghost," said Myrtle. "Not a ghost am I?" asked Ghostfreak, "If I wasn't a ghost, could I do this?" Ghostfreak peeled his skin off and revealed his tentacles and skull-head. The hula girls screamed and ran out of the house. "Thanks a lot Ben, I mean Ghostfreak." "No problem," said Ghostfreak putting his skin back on, "after all, what are friends for?"


	3. Lilo 10

Trogs and Wristbands

Chapter 3: Lilo 10

Author's note: the idea of this story was from largefish8

The day after the Ghostfreak incident, Jumba tried his hand at fixing the Omnitrix. He started by tweaking the molecular generators so they could produce more energy, thus increasing the time limit of the transformation and quickening the recharging time. He had Morph stand by so he could use more spare energy. "Are sure this is safe?" asked Ben. "Of course," said Jumba; "no molecular experiment of mine has ever gone wrong." "What about the time Stitch didn't get fully charged and had all those glitches?" asked Morph. "Say what?" asked Ben. "Oh, don't listen to 6-3-0," said Jumba plugging Morph's mouth with an electronic-looking cork, "most of what he says is just babble."

Finally Jumba got the wires connected properly to the Omnitrix. "Now we can get to work," said Jumba. He turned the fusion chamber, causing molecular energy to course into the Omnitrix. "Yes," said Jumba, "it is working." Suddenly Draco and Chip walked in. Draco looked at Jumba and Ben and asked, "What are you doing?" "We're fixing the watch's generator," said Ben. "How is it done?" asked Draco. "Is simple, 6-2-8," said Jumba, "by wiring Omnitrix to fusion chamber's engine, I can slowly increase the power storage bit by bit." Chip followed the wires and asked, "Then why do you have the engine in Morph's mouth?" Jumba quickly turned around and saw that instead of plugging Morph's mouth with some harmless gadget, he had put the fusion generator's engine instead. Morph's body was covered with green energy. Then Morph turned into that energy and disappeared into the wires.

Everyone's eyes, (or eye in Chip's case,) followed the sparks that showed where Morph was. Then Morph's sparks entered the Omnitrix. Then something completely unexpected happened, the Omnitrix let out a thunderstorm of molecular energy and flew off of Ben's wrist. "Hit the decks!" yelled Draco. Everyone ducked as the Omnitrix bounced all over the place. Then the Omnitrix hit a window, broke the glass, and flew outside. "Need I say it?" asked Chip, "Follow that runaway genetic transformation device!"

Lilo and Stitch were on the beach, looking at the crabs scuttle back and forth. "Crabs are pretty cool, aren't they Stitch?" said Lilo. She heard a yelp and looked behind her. Stitch's eyes were watering with pain and he had something in his mouth. "Stitch, what's in your mouth?" asked Lilo. Stitch shrugged his shoulders in an ignorant manner. "Open it," said Lilo. Stitch stuck out his tongue to show a crab pinching it with its claws. Lilo removed the crab and put it back in the water. "You shouldn't eat crabs, Stitch. Unless they've been boiled and put in a soup like Pleakley's." Stitch licked his lips and said, "Mmm, soup." "You have to respect creatures' natural abilities," said Lilo, "every creature has its own special gift, like you and your super strength." To show how strong he was, Stitch lifted up a heavy boulder. Then something really fast smashed through the boulder and crash-landed on the other part of the beach. The boulder collapsed on Stitch, burying him under rocks.

Lilo went over the crater that was made to see what crashed. She saw the Omnitrix, glowing very bright. "Hey, isn't this Ben's watch?" asked Lilo, "What's it doing here?" She bent over to pick it out of the crater. The Omnitrix jumped onto her left wrist and attached itself. "Ah! Get it off!" cried Lilo. Stitch climbed out of the rock pile to see Lilo struggling to remove the Omnitrix from her wrist. Stitch walked over to her and tried to pull it off, but it still remained on. "We better go to Jumba to get it off," said Lilo. "Ih," said Stitch. She started to walk off the beach but paused and said, "Or I can see what I can do with it." Stitch looked unsure about the idea. Lilo pushed the button and caused the dial to pop up. "Now should I pick?" asked Lilo. She looked around and saw the ocean. "Yeah," said Lilo, "I've always wanted to see the ocean floor." She twisted the Omnitrix until Ripjaws was on the dial and pushed down.

There was a flash of green that made Stitch cover his eyes. When he looked again, he saw a Pisccis Volann that resembled Ben's form but with feminine features. Instead of just a shoulder pad, it wore a halter top with the Omnitrix logo on its left shoulder. The fins on the back of its neck were much longer and were colored black. And instead of the clothing being black with green lines, it was red with white lines. "Lilo?" asked Stitch, "Is that you?" "Yes, it's me," said the Volann in a guttural soprano. "Wow! I sound really different." Lilo looked at her reflection in the water and said, "I look really different too." She flexed her claws and said, "I feel like I can do anything. I can knock down a tree, I can chew up a stone, I can," suddenly she started panting and she gasped out, "not breathe air!" She staggered around and fell into the water. The water moistened Lilo's gills, allowing her too breathe more easily. "That's much better," said Lilo. Suddenly the flaps on her waist covered her legs and transformed into a fish tail. "Cool!" said Lilo, "I'm like an alien mermaid." Lilo quickly swam out to deeper waters and started swimming around.

Just then, Ben, Jumba, Draco, and Chip ran onto the beach. "6-2-6!" said Jumba, "Have you recently seen Omnitrix around here?" Stitch pointed out towards the sea. The others looked just in time to see Lilo jump out of the water, do a flip, and dived back in. "That's not good," said Chip. "Tell me about it," said Draco, "She could have put a bit more pizzazz when leapt out, she barely did any flips, and the dive-in had too much splash." The others gave Draco an odd look. "I do a little breaching once in a while," explained Draco. "It seems that someone else has found Omnitrix and is using it," said Jumba. "Lilo's doing pretty well," said Stitch. "Lilo?" cried the others. "Little girl has been equipped with Omnitrix?" asked Jumba. "So what?" asked Stitch. Jumba pulled out his portable computer, tapped a few keys, and said, "Reason of concern is because 6-3-0 is trapped in Omnitrix's generators and powering it." The computer showed an image of the Omnitrix. "Unfortunately, Omnitrix can only hold so much power and transformations can't burn energy quick enough. If we do not remove Omnitrix soon, it will overload." "And what will happen when it does?" asked Ben. Jumba pressed another key and a nuclear explosion replaced the image of the Omnitrix.

Stitch flinched and said, "It's not a big explosion right?" "Actually," said Jumba, "explosive power would be equivalent to dozen sticks of Earth dynamite going off at the same time." Stitch gasped and said, "We gotta stop her!" "But how can we get to her?" asked Ben. Draco extended to his full alien form and said, "All aboard the Draco Express." Ben, Chip, and Stitch climbed onto Draco. "Once we catch her, what do we do?" asked Chip. "Bring little girl to lab," said Jumba. "I'll have removal equipment ready by then." Draco nodded and took off.

Draco skimmed over the water following Lilo. "Lilo!" cried Ben; "We're here to help you." Lilo looked over her shoulder, saw the others, and started swimming faster away from them. "Why is she running away?" asked Draco. "I believe it's because the Omnitrix has so much energy in it right now, that she won't stop until she burns it off or it deactivates." "But the ocean's too big," said Stitch, "We'll never be able to keep up with her and she can dive to the bottom." "We don't have to follow her," said Draco, "we just have to trap her." Draco then did some herding techniques similar to a Border collie to force Lilo into a grotto. Draco then swooped down and grabbed her. But Lilo wriggled too much and she came out of Draco's grasp. The others gasped as Lilo started falling towards some sharp rocks. Lilo covered her eyes and said, "Oh man, I wish I can fly."

Suddenly there was a flash of green light and Lilo felt her body stopped falling. Another curious thing was that her hands weren't covering her eyes but were covering something circular. She opened her eyes and looked at herself. She had turned into Stinkfly at the last second and was hovering in midair. Like her Ripjaws form, her body resembled Ben's version except with feminine features and red and white clothing. "Oh yeah!" she said with a buzzing voice. She looked behind her and saw Draco flying towards her. "Oh no!" Lilo flew off over the island. Draco paused over the spot where Lilo was. "This is going to a looooong chase," said Chip.

Chip's words proved correct as the chase went on. Lilo kept fleeing from them and changing into different aliens. By the time they had managed to herd near Jumba and Pleakley's ship, it was late in the afternoon. Lilo stopped where she was and turned into Wildmutt. Her form looked similar to Ben's version except she was slightly smaller and was a paler orange. "Is Lilo sick?" asked Stitch. "No," said Chip, "Female Vulpimancers have paler coloring than the males. It's one of the differences between the two genders, such as male Vulpimancers have stripes when they reach adulthood." Ben remembered the two Vulpimancers he encountered at that meat-processing plant and said, "I see what you mean." "I think I'll fight her," said Chip. "You?" asked Draco. "You guys used up your energy chasing her. Besides I'm know how to deactivate the Omnitrix." "How did you know how to deactivate it?" asked Ben. "Jumba told before we left," answered Chip. Chip jumped into the same area as Lilo.

She roared and charged at him. Chip waited until the very last second then quickly moved to the side, allowing Lilo to hit the metal wall he built behind his back. Chip kept doing this till he had built a metal arena around himself and Lilo. "Wow," said Ben, "He's like XLR8, Grey Matter, and Upgrade combined." "He is XLR8, Grey Matter, and Upgrade combined," said Stitch. "That would explain his shortness," said Draco. "I am not short!" yelled Chip. Lilo realized she was trapped and tried to jump over the walls. But her claws couldn't hook onto the metal. Chip then jumped on her back and rode her like a bucking bull. He got her tired and then hog-tied her with 4 of his arms. Ben, Stitch, and Draco each held up a scorecard that said 10. Chip then made one of his free hands glow red and poked the Omnitrix logo on Lilo's shoulder pad. There was a flash of red light and Lilo reverted back to her human form. "What's going on?" asked Lilo. "We're removing the Omnitrix before it overloads with energy and explodes on you," explained Chip. "What? Why didn't you say so?"

Just then Jumba came out of the ship with a tool that slightly resembled a welding torch. "Aw, you have captured little girl," said Jumba. Chip unwound his arms and let Lilo go. "Little girl," said Jumba, "hold very still." He held the tool next to the face on the Omnitrix and turned it on. A small jet of yellow energy came out and went into the Omnitrix. Instantly, Morph was propelled out and the Omnitrix launched off of Lilo's wrist. Ben jumped up and grabbed for the Omnitrix, which reattached itself to his left wrist. He looked at the device and said, "Good to have you back." Draco went over to Morph and asked, "How do you feel?" "A little dizzy," said Morph, who then yawned loud, "and very sleepy." Morph collapsed on the grass and fell asleep. Stitch went over to Lilo and said, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," said Lilo, "I just feel bad about all the trouble I caused." Ben looked at Lilo and said, "Actually, I think you handled the Omnitrix reasonably well." "Really?" asked Lilo, "then can I get my own?" The others laughed loudly before saying a unanimous, "No." "Now to be getting back to work on Omnitrix," said Jumba. "You know what," said Ben, "I think I'd rather have my Omnitrix just the way it is: on my wrist."


	4. Stitched Up

Trogs and Wristbands

Chapter 4: Stitched Up

Author's note: the idea of this story came from Rock Raider.

One day, Ben was walking Lilo over to hula class. Gwen and Stitch were tagging along because they wanted to see Lilo dance. "Maybe I could take up hula," said Gwen. "I don't think so," said Ben. "Why not?" asked Gwen. "Because there aren't enough grass leaves to cover that huge butt of yours." "Why you little-!" yelled Gwen and she started chasing Ben. "Should we break them up?" asked Lilo. "Why should we?" asked Stitch, "They're headed straight to the hula school."

When Lilo and Stitch made it to the hula school, they found Ben leaning against a wall panting. "Where's Gwen?" asked Lilo. "I gave her the slip," said Ben. "But at least I'm out of trouble." "Hey Weirdlo!" said an obnoxious voice. "Oh-oh," said Stitch, "Here comes trouble." Myrtle and her posse were coming out of the school. "Get your butt in here or you're going to be late," said Myrtle. "Yeah!" said the Hula girls. Then Myrtle saw Ben and asked, "Hey, who's that guy?" "That's Ben Tennyson," said Lilo. Myrtle walked over to Ben and said, "I'm Myrtle Edmonds, the best hula dancer in school. If you want to be popular around here, I suggest you hang with me instead of Lilo over there." Lilo grabbed Ben's hand and said, "Come on, Ben. You promised to watch my hula." Suddenly Myrtle grabbed Ben's other hand and said, "No he's going to watch my hula if we wants to be popular." "We'll maybe he doesn't want to be part of your group," said Lilo, pulling Ben towards her. "No! He's going with me!" yelled Myrtle. "Uh, don't I get a say in this?" asked Ben. "No!" yelled Lilo and Myrtle and started a tug-of-war with Ben. Stitch watched Ben being yanked back and forth.

Suddenly Stitch heard something and said something in his alien language. "What did your ugly dog?" asked Myrtle. "He said more trouble's coming," said Lilo. "What can be worse that this?" asked Ben. "There you are!" yelled Gwen's voice. Ben yelled and pulled himself out of Lilo and Myrtle's grasp and started running. Gwen broke out of the foliage and yelled, "Get back here you!" and started running after Ben. Stitch thought about whom needed him more: Ben or Lilo, and started running after Ben.

Thanks to some very dynamic actions from Stitch, Ben managed to escape Gwen. Ben and Stitch went to the beach to relax a bit. "Just what I need," said Ben, "A little sand, a little sun, and absolute quiet." Then Ben and Stitch heard an explosion and then two screams that were getting louder. They looked up to see Chip and Morph falling straight down from the sky. They crashed into the beach leaving a neat circular hole. Ben and Stitch walked over to where they landed. Chip crawled out of the hole gasping and said, "Here's some useful information. When trying to cure the common cold, never mix failed formulas." "Where's Morph?" asked Ben. Morph popped out of the hole wearing a pharaoh's headdress and said, "Present!" "Where have you been?" asked Chip. "On the other side of the world," said Morph, "and look I found the Sphinx's lost nose." Morph pulled out a gigantic nose out of the hole. "How did the Sphinx lose it?" asked Stitch. "A sandstorm made it sneeze," said Morph, "Really hard."

"As cool as that is," said Ben, "I need to get a little R&R." Ben pushed the button on the side of the Omnitrix and said, "And Wildmutt needs to go for a walk." Ben twisted the dial and suddenly said, "What's this?" The experiments looked at the dial of the Omnitrix and saw the silhouette of an alien they hadn't seen on the Omnitrix before. In fact, it looked just like Morph. "How did Morph get there?" asked Ben, "he wasn't made before the Omnitrix." "His DNA must have been left behind in there after he got stuck in the watch's generator," said Chip. "Well what good is he?" asked Ben. "Hey!" said Morph; "I'm a lot powerful than I look." "He's right," said Chip, "Morph has the ability to transform into all experiments that came before him and use their powers." "Cool," said Ben and he prepared to push the face back down. "I don't think that's a good idea," said Chip. "What could go wrong?" asked Ben and he pressed it down. Instead of instantly becoming an alien, the silhouette switched to several different experiment symbols before settling on one with four arms, two antennas, and large ears. Ben looked puzzled and said, "Hey isn't that-" Ben was interrupted by the Omnitrix shooting out a beam of green energy and hitting Stitch. Ben and Stitch both screamed as they covered with the energy. Then Ben blacked out.

Ben slowly regained consciousness. The first thing he saw was Chip's face one foot away from his. "Are you OK?" asked Chip. "Yeah," said Ben. "I felt like I got ran over by 3 semis." "I'm not surprised," said Chip. "Wait a minute," said Ben. He looked around and saw only Chip and Morph nearby. "Where's Stitch?" he asked, "What happened? What did the watch do?" "Well, I can easily answer all three of those questions with one answer," said Chip. Ben looked at Morph and said, "Show me a mirror." Morph turned into Esrever and Ben looked into the mirror-eye. He saw Stitch's image looking straight back at him. "I said a mirror, not a video screen," said Ben. "That is a mirror," said Chip, standing next to Morph to allow his reflection to show on the mirror-eye. Ben slowly touched his face and felt fur. Stitch's image did the same. He felt the sides of his head and felt large ears. Stitch's image did the same. Finally Ben looked at his hands and saw Stitch's blue paws. Chip and Morph quickly covered their ears to block Ben's scream of fear.

Morph quickly reverted back to his normal form. Ben looked at Chip and asked, "What did Morph's DNA do?" "It caused you to transform into molecular energy which infused with Stitch's body," said Chip. "This is temporary right?" asked Ben, "All I have to do is wait for the logo to turn red and beep." "That's another thing," said Chip, "The Omnitrix is nowhere on your body, or Stitch's body as the case is. According to my calculations, it will appear on your body after a while. Afterwards, we can get Jumba to remove you from Stitch." "How long till the logo surfaces?" asked Ben. "Approximately 5 hours, afterwards you have 10 minutes to defuse from Stitch before the Omnitrix deactivates." "Well at least, you have the compassion of your family to comfort you," said Morph. Ben picked up Morph, shook him, and said, "No! No one can know about this! If Gwen finds out I turned into a half-pint mutant, I'll never hear the end of it!" Suddenly Chip and Morph looked reproachful. Ben realized his mistake and said, "Sorry about that." "Be more careful when you say that," said Chip, "There are several 'half-pint mutants' on this island."

It was getting near the time that Lilo's hula class ended so Ben, Chip, and Morph were walking over so that Ben could fill in for Stitch. Fortunately, Chip had used one of Jumba's inventions to teach Ben how to speak Turoian. "Now the only problem is that even though you have Stitch's body, you still have your own voice," said Chip. "No sweat," said Ben, "I have a natural talent for mimicking really silly sounding voices." "Really?" asked Morph. "Yep," said Ben with Morph's high-pitched voice, "any voice that sounds silly, I can mimic it." "Cool," said Morph but then he paused and said, "That voice sounds really familiar for some reason." But he shrugged his shoulders and kept waddling. Finally, they made to the school. "You stay with Lilo," said Chip, "I'm going to tell Gwen and your grandpa that you went exploring in the woods. Then I'm going to contact Draco." "Where is he anyway?" asked Ben. "He's doing some Alien Dragon business in Russia tracking down a Speckled Thrarsh." "A what?" asked Ben. "It's a magical creature from another planet," explained Chip, "its gray, looks like a cross between a tree frog and a squirrel, and has the ability to turn stone and wood insubstantial." "Very dangerous if you live in tall buildings," said Morph. Then Chip and Morph walked off, leaving Ben behind.

Eventually, Lilo came out of the school. "Hi Stitch," said Lilo. "Aloha Lilo," said Ben with his best Stitch impression. "Now that I'm done with hula class, you want to go to the video arcade." "Yes!" said Ben, forgetting his Stitch's voice. "What?" asked Lilo. "I mean Ih," said Ben quickly, using Stitch's voice. As they walked to the arcade, Lilo said, "You know, earlier you sounded a little like Ben." Ben gulped and hoped that Lilo wasn't going to ask questions. "So what do you think about Ben?" "Oh, he's very handsome, pretty smart, and really strong," said Ben. "I thought Gwen said he had a brain the size of a kumquat," said Lilo. "She did!" said Ben a bit too loudly and slipping a bit into his own voice. "Uh, yeah, she told us this morning after Ben slipped on that apple juice Pleakley spilled." Ben composed himself and said, "Sorry, I hit head on branch. Might have lost some memory." "Okay then," said Lilo. "What do you think he compares to Keoni?" "Who?" asked Ben. "He has red hair, a blue shirt, a dreamy smile." "Oh yeah, um, Ben could be equal." "Really?" asked Lilo, "Hmm, there's a thought." Ben chuckled to himself.

After Lilo and Ben played at the arcade for a while, they were walking down one of the mountain paths. "I can't believe you got that many tokens," said Lilo. "I've got talent," said Stitch. "I wonder what Ben is doing right now?" asked Lilo. "Why do you want to know?" asked Ben, a bit hurriedly. "I've been thinking about what you've said and I thought that Ben is pretty cool. Maybe he likes Wasp Zombies too." "Er, maybe," said Ben but inside he was thinking, "Me and my big mouth."

Suddenly they heard loud thuds. "Sounds like Gantu's after another experiment," said Lilo. "We better go stop him." "Okay," said Ben but he was worried about the fact that he had never fought Gantu and he didn't know how to use Stitch's powers. They hurried over to where the thuds were to see Gantu searching through the underbrush. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Lilo. Gantu turned and said, "Ah, the little Earth girl and 6-2-6." He pulled out his plasma blaster and said, "Tell me where the Omnitrix-wielder is or else." "What do you want with Ben?" asked Lilo. "Hamsterviel had been interested in obtaining the Omnitrix after I saw its wielder defeat the Ectonurite. Now tell me where he is!" "Over my dead body!" said Lilo. "I always hoped you would say that," said Gantu and he fired at Lilo. Ben threw himself at Lilo and pushed her out of the way. "Get him Stitch!" said Lilo. Ben groaned to himself and jumped at Gantu. However, since Ben was inexperienced with Stitch, Gantu easily evaded Ben's attack. "Looks like you need more practice, trog," said Gantu. Ben growled at leaped at Gantu again. Gantu actually caught Stitch and held him in his fist. Ben struggled to get out but he couldn't activate Stitch's strength. "Something's different about you," said Gantu. He pulled out his communicator and activated a program Hamsterviel put in it. The screen showed a picture of the Omnitrix logo and the communicator started beeping loudly. "Well what a surprise!" said Gantu. "It seems I have two prizes in one; the Omnitrix-wielder and 6-2-6." Gantu put Ben in a capture container and sealed it up saying, "Hamsterviel will be most pleased." He put the capture container on his back and walked off. Ben looked back and saw the confused look on Lilo's face.

Gantu took Ben back to his ship and placed his capture container on the table. 625 walked in, eating a sandwich like always, and saw Ben in Stitch's body. "I see that you've finally managed to catch my cuz'," said 625. "Yes, and I did it all on my own," said Gantu. 625 looked at Ben and asked, "So what did he give you?" "Huh?" asked Ben. "Come on," said 625, "We both know that Gantu couldn't gave caught you unless he bribed you. So what did you get?" "For your information," said Gantu, "I did managed to catch him by myself and this isn't just 6-2-6." "He looks like 6-2-6 to me," said 625. "This is actually the Omnitrix-wielder in 6-2-6's body." "Ooh," said 625, "3-5-5 switched them didn't he?" "Actually, it seems that the Omnitrix-wielder seems to have merged into 6-2-6's body somehow, which is why I have to call Hamsterviel."

Gantu pressed a button that activated the videophone. The screen shimmered and then Hamsterviel's furry face appeared in it. "Gantu! You had better have a good reason to interrupt my lunch, you fishy-lipped imbecile." "Sir, if you recall, I have mentioned a certain Earthling wearing the Omnitrix. I have called to report that I have successfully captured him." Gantu moved aside to show Ben in Stitch's body. "That isn't an Earthling!" said Hamsterviel, "though I am pleased that you have apprehended 6-2-6." "This is the Omnitrix-wielder, in 6-2-6's body." Ben saw Hamsterviel on the videophone and said, "That's your boss? Vilgax was a thousand times more scarier looking than that gerbil." "You know of Vilgax?" asked Hamsterviel. "Let's see, he sent several robots and three bounty hunter to capture me, haunted my nightmares, and personally tried to rip the watch of my arm. I think that should make to forget that tentacled face of his, wouldn't you?" "That must be the Omnitrix-wielder," said Hamsterviel, "which means that the Omnitrix must have converted him into molecular energy, which was absorbed into 6-2-6. Perfect! Not only does this mean that I have the Omnitrix in my grasp, but when the Omnitrix eventually powers down, 6-2-6 will be lost to it forever, removing him from my path of galactic domination!" Hamsterviel broke into evil laughter but then started coughing and said, "Stupid hairballs!"

As Gantu put Ben's capture container in the matter transporter, Ben was full of regret. If he weren't more careful with that leftover Morph DNA, he wouldn't be in this mess. And worse of all, he had gotten Stitch stuck with him and now Stitch was going to be gone forever. No one would forgive him for that. But when all hope was lost, there was a ring on the doorbell. A few minutes later, a pizza delivery guy walked in carrying a pizza box and said, "Pizza delivery for Mr. Gantu." "How did you get in here?" asked Gantu. "I'm from the Indoor Oven pizza delivery-company," said the pizza delivery guy, "We deliver the pizza right to your kitchen for you." "Wow that's pretty thoughtful," said Gantu. He handed the delivery guy some money and took the pizza box. "This sure is a pleasant break from all of those sandwiches," said Gantu and he started to open the box when he paused and said, "Wait a minute, I didn't order a pizza."

Suddenly the box flew open, Morph popped out, and said, "Then I hope you don't mind jalapenos." Morph grabbed the small green peppers and squirted the juice in Gantu's eyes. Gantu roared with pains and grabbed at his eyes. The pizza delivery guy shimmered and was replaced by Chip. Chip ran over to the matter transporter and started disabling it. By the time Gantu had gotten the jalapeno juice out of his eyes, Ben was freed. "You little abominations!" yelled Gantu and he started shooting his blaster at the experiments. Chip grabbed Ben and pulled him out of the way. "Chip," said Ben, "I can't use any of Stitch's powers. I tried everything. What's wrong?" "Well don't forget," said Chip, "they're Stitch's powers not yours. If you want to use them, you'll need Stitch's help." Ben nodded and closed his eyes.

He felt inside of himself and felt for something that could be Stitch. He found something and mentally prodded it. He felt this small feeling that seems to say 'I'm okay, I'm fluffy.' Ben instantly knew this was Stitch and connected his self to it. He felt a rush of power go through him. Then Ben grabbed a sheet of metal out of the wall and threw it at Gantu. "Wow, Stitch is strong," said Ben. Gantu growled as he got back up. "I suggest we leave now," said Chip. "Agreed," said Ben, and they and Morph scrambled out the window. Gantu tried to follow them but his big, fat head got stuck in the window. Then 625 came in with a loaf of French bread and said, "Hey Gantu, I think this bread has gone stale. You got something I could break with it?" Then he saw Gantu trying to remove his rubbery neck from the window frame and said, "Then again, how many chances will I get to smack your patookie again?" "What are you doing?" asked Gantu. Moments later, Gantu let out a yell of pain, which was followed by 625 saying, "Yep, it's stale."

At Jumba's lab, Chip prepared for the complicated process of removing Ben's energized form from Stitch's body. The Omnitrix logo had appeared on Stitch's chest. Finally, Chip said, "Now that the prepairtory treatment is completed, it is time for the actual extraction. This will take some time to get Ben out." Suddenly the Omnitrix logo turned red and started beeping. "Uh-oh," said Chip, "Time for double-time." Chip pulled out a cybernetic device that resembled a plunger and put it on top of the Omnitrix logo. "Morph! Get behind me and heave!" Morph grabbed Chip's back and pulled for what little he's worth. Chip pulled too, but there wasn't enough strength to pull Ben out. Suddenly there was more leverage from Chip and Morph's side. Chip rotated his head to the back and saw Lilo and Gwen was pulling too. Ben saw what was happening and tried to help from his side. Then as the Omnitrix's beeping was winding down, there was a flash of red electricity around the logo that was followed by a similarly colored flash.

Chip, Morph, Lilo, and Gwen fell back from the release of force. After that, they discovered that Ben was on top of them. "Made it just in time," said Ben. Stitch was on the table feeling himself to make sure he was in one piece. "How did you two know?" asked Ben. "Who do you think told Chip and Morph about Gantu capturing you?" asked Lilo. "Afterwards, I told Gwen what I saw, we figured it out, and came back to help." "But now it's time for business," said Gwen. "What business?" asked Ben. "You didn't think I would forget that giant butt insult did you?" asked Gwen. "And that certain lying about your charm?" asked Lilo. Then Morph realized something and said, "Hey! You were making fun of my voice!" Ben looked at Chip and Stitch and asked, "Don't you have anything to add?" "Nah, we're good," said Chip. "Well there's only one thing to do," said Ben and he started running in the opposite direction of Gwen, Lilo, and Morph. "Get him!" they yelled and started chasing after him.

Not long after they started, the door opened and Draco came in. "Hi guys," said Draco, "I'm back from Russia and I brought souvenir hats." Draco put on a furry black hat and said, "Completely ridiculous looking, but strangely cozy." Then Draco saw the chase scene and asked, "What's happened while I was gone?" "You in for a long story?" asked Chip. "No." "Good, cause I'm not telling it till tomorrow. Who wants to go out for tacos?" "Me," said Stitch. "Anything as long as it's not borsch," said Draco. The three experiments left, leaving Ben to deal with his problems.


	5. Lava Trouble

Trogs and Wristbands

Chapter 5: Lava Trouble

Author's note: the idea for this story came from Dragonborn.

Well, another day has passed and Gwen, Lilo, and Morph managed to exact their revenge on Ben. Morph's DNA in the Omnitrix dissipated and his form was no longer functional. Fortunately, the other alien forms were unharmed by the fiasco. In fact, Ben was sparring in those forms right now.

Stitch, Draco, and Chip were watching Ben as Fourarms fight against Kixx. It seemed quite fitting, since part of Kixx's DNA was derived from Tetramands. As Fourarms and Kixx fought, Chip commented, "Ben's getting good." "Yeah," said Draco, "but he still doesn't have a chance against stronger experiments like us, right Stitch?" Stitch grinned and flexed his arms to show off his muscles. Just then, Kixx went flying towards them and they dodged him effortlessly. Fourarms brushed the dust off his finger-less gloves and said, "I think I win the heavy weight championship here. What's next?" Chip looked at a clipboard and said, "Well, you've already tracked against Finder with Wildmutt, out-swam Sinker with Ripjaws, and beat Shortstuff with that puzzle as Grey Matter. I believe the next alien on the agenda is Heatblast. You guys ready?" Morph's head popped out of the Omnitrix logo and said, "Ready." Then Morph ducked back in and there was a flash of green light. Fourarms was gone and Heatblast stood in his place. "So, who am I gonna clobber next?" "That would be him," said Draco, pointing at Yang who was also watching. Yang stepped into the clearing and started charging his lava spouts. Heatblast ignited his hands and prepared for a fight.

Suddenly, Lilo ran into the clearing and yelled, "Stop everything! We've got a situation!" "Is it another experiment?" asked Draco. "No," said Lilo, "Mount Kilauea is about to erupt!" "What?" cried everyone. "It's been smoking all morning and it's getting ready to blow." Heatblast turned to the experiments and said, "We'll have to take a rain check. We got to get everyone away from the volcano." "Not only that," said Chip, "we have to stop Kilauea from erupting." "Why?" asked Stitch. "According to my calculations, Kilauea is building so much energy, that when it erupts, the whole island will do an Atlantis." "Jumba is at the volcano," said Lilo, "He wants Stitch, Draco, Yang, and Ben to get there fast. Chip, you better go help Max and Gwen get everyone to safety." Draco nodded and went into full alien mode. As Yang and Stitch got on, Draco noticed that Lilo was wearing a charm necklace. "Where'd you get that necklace?" asked Draco. "I made it myself," said Lilo, "I even found some chicken bones to put on it." "Overlooking Lilo's new fashion trend," said Chip, "How's Ben going to get to Kilauea? There isn't enough room on Draco." "Leave that to me," said Heatblast and he created a surfboard of flames and flew off. Draco followed as quickly as he could.

When they arrived at Kilauea, they found Jumba a safe 100 feet away from the crater. Jumba had all sorts of lab equipment to measure the volcano's force with. He heard a whooshing sound above him and saw Heatblast and Draco land. "Ah, good, you are already in your Pyronite form. Is going to be very useful." Heatblast looked at the smoking crater and said, "I don't know. I don't think I can absorb all that heat." Jumba made a humorless laugh and said, "No. One Pyronite alone could never absorb the heat of the lava. According to calculations, cause of eruption is by non-natural means. I need you, 6-2-6, and 6-2-8 to swim to heart of volcano and stop whatever's causing it." "Uh, hello?" said Heatblast, "It's a volcano. We'll be charcoal the second we jumped in." This time, Jumba's laugh was a lot more genuine. "6-2-6 and 6-2-8 are resistant to the heat of lava. All they need are oxygen tanks to breathe. You have no problem. Star Pyros has rivers and lakes of molten magma. If anything, you'll feel better in lava." "What about Yang?" asked Draco. "5-0-2 needs to work with 5-0-1 to redirect any lava flows." Yang nodded and went over to Yin, who was sucking up water to fill up her head. After Stitch and Draco put on the breathing equipment, they and Heatblast walked over to the crater. Heatblast looked at the boiling lava, took a deep breath, and said, "Well, here goes nothing." He made a dive into the lava with Stitch and Draco following.

Heatblast expected an immeasurable heat to burn him to the bones, if he had bones. But instead, he felt an extremely pleasant feeling. It felt like he was in an enormous hot spring. The lava didn't bother him at all. Heatblast took a breath and swam to the bottom of the crater. He saw the Chateau de Experiments nestled on the bottom. In the center of the crater was the hole that led to the magma chamber. Heatblast was about to swim towards when he felt his lungs start to compress. He was running out of air! He swam towards the surface to get more air but he couldn't hold his breath that long. He opened his mouth to let out the air bubbles. But instead of drowning, Heatblast felt like he was breathing in open air. "So that was why Jumba didn't give me an air tank," said Heatblast. "Duh," said Draco's voice in his head. Heatblast turned around to see Draco and Stitch swimming towards Heatblast. Draco handed a headpiece communicator and told Heatblast with his telekinesis, "Put this on. It's wired on the same communication system as our helmets." After Heatblast equipped the headpiece, he asked, "Now what do we do?" "We swim to the magma chamber and find out what's the problem," said Draco.

As our heroes swam deeper into the volcano, the rumbling grew greater. After what felt like a long time, but was really three minutes, they came across something. There were several manlike creatures pounding against the rock walls creating cracks. "What are those things?" asked Heatblast. "Lava men," said Stitch. "We had a contract with these guys so we could use the bottom of crater for the Chateau. They got several tiki statues. But why would they try to make Kilauea erupt?" Unfortunately, the lava men heard them and attacked them. Heatblast tried to ignite, but his flames didn't make any difference in the lava. Stitch and Draco fought using their super-strength, but the lava men proved to be too numerous. "Heatblast, help!" cried Stitch. "I'd like to, but my flames can't hurt these guys." "Then use another fire!" "What other fire?" asked Heatblast. "Ben, you idiot!" yelled Draco, "What do you think we're swimming in?" "Oh, right." Heatblast concentrated on the lava around him and pushed forward. The current reversed and pushed the lava men away. Heatblast then had the lava slam the lave men into the rock walls. Finally, one of the lava men yelled, "Stop!" It spoke in the native Hawaiian language but Heatblast's communicator had a translation feature that allowed him to understand what the lava man was saying. He released his grip on the lava men and let them go. "You win," said the lava man that spoke, "Come with us so you can meet our leader." The lava men started moving towards the heart of the volcano and Stitch, Draco, and Heatblast followed.

Our heroes followed the lava men further into the earth. Eventually, it became apparent that they were swimming in magma, not lava. They passed caves where the lava men lived. "I wonder how they eat?" asked Draco. "They probably feed off the heat of the lava like I do," said Heatblast. Eventually, they reached a very large chamber that was the heart of the volcano. Surprisingly, it looked more like a throne room than a storage chamber of magma. There was even a throne in the middle of the room. On that throne sat a beautiful Hawaiian woman. What was really astonishing was that she was simply wearing a hula outfit and not being burned at all.

"Welcome to my home," said the woman. "Who are you?" asked Stitch. "I am Pele, goddess of volcanic fire and guardian of Mount Kilauea." "Wait a minute, you're a goddess?" asked Draco. Pele nodded her head and said, "There are more gods and goddesses than you can imagine around the world. We prefer to keep to ourselves then have to deal with mortals these days." Heatblast shrugged his glowing shoulders and said, "Makes sense to me. I've fought a god with my own bare hands. Well, not these hands exactly. I was Fourarms at the time. But why are you trying to destroy the whole island?" Pele frowned and said, "Though we do not require the worshiping of mortals, we can't endure disrespect. One thing I cannot abide is that my bones should be moved from their resting place." "You mean you're dead?" asked Draco. "That was merely the corpse of my original mortal body. I have no need of them, but if they are removed I can't rest until they are restored to me." "Where are your bones kept?" asked Draco. "It is in a hill you mortals call Ka-iwi-o-Pele." Stitch gasped and said, "That's where Lilo found those chicken bones for her charm necklace!" Pele raised an eyebrow and asked, "Lilo who?" "Lilo Pelekai," said Stitch. "Oh, her," said Pele. A small smile crept across her lips and she said, "Bring me her necklace and I'll halt my eruption." Our heroes gave a sigh of relief and started to leave. "Not so fast," said Pele, "I want her to bring it to me in person." "But Lilo won't survive in here," said Heatblast. Pele shrugged her shoulders and said, "I suppose that it is just as impossible for those machines to work in here too." Stitch understood what she meant and nodded. "By the way, she has 20 minutes to bring the necklace before I destroy the island." "But we can't get to the crater within 15 minutes," said Draco. "Who says you're going out through the craters?" said Pele and she raised her hand upwards. Suddenly a new tunnel opened in the rock walls and Stitch, Draco, and Heatblast were pushed into it by the current of magma.

Lilo, Chip, Gwen, and Grandpa Max were busy evacuating the island before it erupted. "I hope Stitch, Draco, and Ben stop the volcano soon," said Lilo. "You and me both," said Chip. "I wonder how they are doing?" Suddenly the ground beneath them started to tremble. Chip grabbed Lilo's arm and pulled her out of the way. Then a fountain of lava spouted of the spot they were standing on. On top of the lava were Stitch, Draco, and Heatblast. "Thar she blows," yelled Draco. The fountain stopped and Stitch, Draco, and Heatblast fell to the ground. Draco spread his wings out to slow the fall and Heatblast cushioned his with flames. Stitch landed hard but it barely hurt him. "Let me guess," said Chip, "You guys took a wrong turn in Albuquerque." "Shut up Chip," said Heatblast as he absorbed the heat from the spilled lava, turning into harmless igneous rock, "We need Lilo to come back with us." "Why?" asked Lilo. Draco quickly summarized what happened in the volcano. "Pele wants me to come to her?" asked Lilo. "Yep, and she wants your charm necklace too," said Heatblast. "Okay, but where's my spacesuit?" Morph's head popped out of the Omnitrix logo and he held out Lilo's spacesuit saying, "Here it is." "Why were you carrying that?" asked Chip. Morph looked around and said, "'Cause." "Whatever," said Lilo putting the space suit on, "So how do we get back to Pele in time?" "That's easy," said Draco. He slithered down the hole that was made by the lava saying, "Follow me." Heatblast and Lilo dived after Draco. Stitch turned to Chip and asked, "Wanna come?" "No, magma doesn't agree with me," said Chip. Stitch shrugged his shoulders and jumped into the hole.

Our heroes quickly swam towards the magma chamber. "We're not going to make it in time," said Stitch. "Looks like the tide's turned against," said Draco. "That's it," said Heatblast, "Everyone hold hands." After they did so, Heatblast concentrated on the lava. The current suddenly reversed directions towards the heart of the volcano and intensified. "Whoa!" yelled Lilo and Heatblast. "Cowabunga!" yelled Stitch and Draco.

They arrived in the magma chamber in just 10 seconds before their time was up. "You're right on time," said Pele in a congratulatory way. "Are you Pele?" asked Lilo awed. "I am," said Pele, "and I believe those are my bones on your necklace." Lilo handed the necklace over to Pele and said, "I'm sorry I took them. I didn't know they were your bones. I though they were chicken bones." Pele smiled and said, "To err is human, to forgive is divine." "You're a lot nicer than the legends describe you," said Lilo. "Oh, we gods tend to make up stories to mortals just to spite our fellow immortals. But I can be quick-tempered on certain events."

Pele returned to her throne, sat down, and said, "Now that my bones have been returned to me, Kilauea will settle down. Now it is time for you four to return to the surface. But before you go, I have a few messages from the other gods for you. Regarding the experiments, they are welcomed on our islands provided they aren't nuisances. Ben Tennyson, we appreciate the way you stand for justice. But you might want to avoid Mayan culture for a while. Ah Puch is still mad about how you and your family defeated them. And Lilo Pelekai, know that you have the Hawaiian gods' favor and protection." "How do we get out of here?" asked Draco. Pele grinned and said, "I was hoping you would ask that." She raised her hand and the rock plate our heroes were standing on started to tremble. "Here we go again," said Stitch. Then the rock plate burst upwards, carrying our heroes with it.

Chip was sitting on a log not far from where Lilo's house was. The volcano had recently quieted down and everyone was returned to his or her homes. Chip felt exhausted from the day's work and wanted nothing more than to sit back and relax.

Unfortunately for Chip, the golden silence was broken by four screams as a large rock landed in the clearing. As the smoke cleared away, Chip saw Lilo, Stitch, Draco, and Heatblast climb off the rock. "Next time we go into a volcano, we're going out the side door," said Draco. "Aw come on," said Lilo, "Wasn't that fun?" Then Morph's voice came out of the Omnitrix logo, "If the danger's over, I'm coming out now." Then the Omnitrix turned red and started beeping. Three seconds later, there was a flash of red light and Heatblast was replaced by Ben carrying Morph. "It's really stuffy in this helmet," said Draco as he took off his helmet. Lilo and Stitch took off their helmets and their hair turned into poof-balls, frizzled by the heat. "Now that's what I call one serious case of helmet hair," said Ben. Morph hopped out of Ben's arms and said, "Well, at least things turned out well." Suddenly a much smaller rock came out of the sky and hit Morph on the head. Morph gave a startled squeal and started running around yelling, "The sky is falling! The sky is falling!"

Lilo picked up the rock, which cracked in half like a geode. In one half, there was a hollow with a tiki necklace in it. In the other half, there was a message in small letters saying, "Dear Lilo, I forgot to give you this. It will allow you to consult with the ancient spirits of the islands. Think of it as an apology present for taking your necklace, Pele." Lilo put on the necklace and asked Stitch, "What do you think?" Stitch gave an affirmative nod. "I don't know about you guys," said Ben, "but I'm going to go back to the RV and relax," and he walked off. Draco and Chip watched Morph run around in circles. "Should we tell him?" asked Draco. "Nah," said Chip, "he's been cramped up inside the Omnitrix all day. He could use some exercise."


	6. Wyvern

Trogs and Wristbands

Chapter 6: Wyvern

Author's note: This chapter is another idea of largefish8's.

In outer space, a small transport ship was speeding past Mars. Inside, a man with brown hair with green highlights watched over a small piece of technology. It resembled a cross between a watch and a choker. In the middle of it, a glowing green button was set in with a cover on it in the shape of a dragon's head. The band of the thing very slightly resembled bat's wings. The man sighed to himself and said, "Stephen Verdet, how did you ever let yourself get talked into agreeing with those guys." Stephen recalled how he talked to those people from Galaxy Defense Industries to guard this prototype of the Omnitrix as it was being transported to a safe location. Apparently, because of the mysterious attacks on previous security members by robots that have red orbs on them, someone wanted to get this thing. The Galactic Alliance was afraid of what would happen if an Omnitrix prototype got into the wrong hands. And this was no ordinary prototype; this was the first Omnitrix prototype. Stephen's resume made him the perfect guard for the Omnitrix prototype. As the transport ship passed close to Earth, Stephen wondered what kind of alien DNA was in the prototype. The only clues he knew of was that the codename of the prototype was the Drac Omnitrix.

Suddenly, something hit the ship. Stephen scrambled out of his seat and hurried to the window. He blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he was seeing properly. Inky-black bands of some kind of energy were wrapping itself around the ship. It seemed that it wanted to shake the ship to pieces. "Computer," said Stephen, "Identify threat." The computer hummed and said, "Threat is neither organic, mechanical, nor mineral. Final conclusion: threat type is unknown but of possibly supernatural origin." "Supernatural?" asked Stephen, "You mean this stuff is magic?"

Before the computer could reply, the door to the bridge of the ship started to rattle. Stephen grabbed his plasma rifle and aimed it at the door, ready to blast whatever creature would come through. The door suddenly became full of tears and the same inkiness that was tearing apart the outside of the ship snaked its way into the room. Stephen fired at it through instinct, but the blasts made no different to it. Then a large part of the black bands opened up. Stephen couldn't see what was in it, but he could somehow tell that something from another place was watching him through it. Then inky bands reached out and grabbed the rifle. Stephen watched with dismay as it was twisted into a useless shape. Then the bands wrapped themselves around his arms and legs. Then a cold female voice spoke into his mind, "Do not try to resist. You are unfortunate to be here. If you were harmless I would have destroyed you. But since you're not, I may have use for you." Then the darkness smashed the container of the Omnitrix prototype. It picked up the prototype and held it in front of Stephen's head. The cold voice spoke again, "Your old life ends now." The darkness flipped up the cover and pressed the button. Stephen screamed in terror and pain as a blinding green light covered him. At that same instant, the ship went off course and started plummeting towards Earth.

Gwen was searching through Jumba's old files on his computer. Lilo & Stitch walked in to see what Gwen was going. "Looking for information on experiments?" asked Lilo. "No," said Gwen, "I'm trying to find information on the Omnitrix. But all I can find are blueprints for some old prototypes." "Well," said Lilo, "Jumba didn't make Ben's Omnitrix. He was too busy making other experiments." "Oh, right," said Gwen, "But some of these prototypes are very interesting. But apparently they were too unstable and were dismantled afterwards. I wish Jumba was here so he could tell me about these things. Where is he again?" "He went shopping for lab equipment. He won't be back for a couple of hours. I wish he was here though. There's nothing do to today."

Suddenly there was the sound of something falling at an incredibly high speed. This was followed by a loud crash. "What was that?" asked Gwen. "I think that was the sound of a spaceship crashing into the ground," said Lilo. "Jumba's home!" cried Stitch. "I don't know," said Lilo. "Jumba's landing is a bit smoother than that. It could be someone who needs help." "I'll see if Ben will help," said Gwen. And they both left the room.

Fortunately, Ben was completely willing to go because he, like the others, had nothing to do. They arrived at the area where the crash had emanated. They could tell where it was because of the snapped-off tops of the trees and the rising smoke. They found what looked like a spaceship, but it had several pieces missing from it and the cracks on it resembled Ghostfreak's grooves. Gwen started putting out the small bush-fires with the fire extinguisher she brought. "What kind of spaceship is this?" asked Lilo. Stitch studied the ship for a few seconds and said, "Galactic Defense Industries transport vessel." "Okay," said Ben, "but where's the pilot?" Stitch started sniffing around and then went into the ship. After a few minutes, Stitch dragged out the pilot. He was a human being of approximately 18 years of age. His hair was brown with green highlights. He was wearing blue-black armor that had many rips in it from the crash. But the weird part about him was that we wearing a choker with a dragon's head on it. "We better wake him up," said Gwen. "How are we going to do that?" asked Lilo. Stitch grinned and sat on the pilot's chest. He then proceeded to lick his face several times. Finally the pilot woke up and pushed Stitch off.

He then sat up started removing the saliva from his face. He looked at Lilo, Ben, and Gwen and asked, "Who are you guys? Where am I? What happened to my ship?" "In this order," said Gwen, "I'm Gwen, he's Ben, she's Lilo, that's Stitch, You're on the planet Earth, it crashed." The pilot rubbed his head and said, "I'm Stephen Verdet. My friends call me Long Aim." "What happened to you?" asked Lilo "I was transporting the Drac Omnitrix prototype when my ship was attacked by, you're not going to believe this, magical bands." "Is that the Drac Omnitrix on your neck?" asked Lilo. Stephen touched his neck and his face turned green. Oddly, it wasn't the shade of green that people normally turned. "You guys have to get out of here," said Stephen. "What's going on?" asked Ben. "The Drac Omnitrix is mutating me. I'm not safe." "Don't worry," said Gwen, "I know what to do," and she hit Stephen over the head with a coconut. "Gwen!" yelled Ben; "This is no time for silly shenanigans!" "Believe it or not, unconsciousness delays the mutation. I read it on Jumba's files." "Now what do we do?" asked Lilo. "We wait for Jumba to come back in about four hours," said Gwen. There was a brief pause and then Stitch said, "Let's call Jumba," which everyone agreed to.

When Jumba heard that the Drac Omnitrix had been discovered, he rushed right home with as many lab tools as he could get. He found Stephen in his lab waiting for him to examine him. By the time Jumba had gotten home, Stephen's skin had turned into bright green scales all over, his hands seemed to have lengthened and swollen, and his neck seemed longer. "This is very bad," said Jumba as he put a scanner-helmet on Stephen's head. This proved a little bit difficult since Stephen's ears were now long and pointed. "So what does it say about Stephen?" asked Lilo. "It says he's part of a military program that allowed him to work for the Galactic Alliance, his codename is Long Aim because of his efficiency with plasma rifles, and he is of Grecian dissent. He was hired for his expertise in airplane combat and jet-pack piloting." "That's cool Jumba," said Lilo, "But I meant what's happening to Stephen?" "Oh, right," said Jumba, "the Drac Omnitrix was the first prototype of the Omnitrix. We were still testing the DNA containment and the transformation system so there was only option available. And that was Dracon DNA." "What's a Dracon?" asked Ben. "Dracons are from the planet Mysthico, one of the most magically-advanced planets in the galaxy. They resemble Earth dragons with the ability to fly and breathe plasma-based flames. In fact, Experiment 6-2-8's primary template is Dracon DNA. We hoped their high intelligence and wisdom would make the Drac Omnitrix useful. Unfortunately, we were wrong. It turns out that when it come to the stands of DNA, Dracon instinct prevails over wisdom." "Big deal," said Ben, "you only stay a Dracon for like 10-minutes before the Drac Omnitrix deactivates." Jumba rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, actually, this a bit embarrassing to admit but, we couldn't design a deactivation program. It had to be overloaded with viral energy." "So we get Chip to override it," said Gwen; "Problem solved."

Suddenly the Drac Omnitrix's logo started glowing brighter than before. Stephen's body started writhing on the table. "Oh, no," said Jumba, "The Drac Omnitrix is reaching its full charge. It's forcing Stephen's body to transform automatically!" Suddenly Stephen's eyes flew open. The whites have turned yellow and the pupils turned red and became slits. His arms and hands bulged and then the sleeves and gloves of the armor burst open. A long spike grew from Stephen's elbows as the arms lengthened and grew second elbows and more elbow spikes. His fingers lengthened and became claws as the little fingers and ring fingers fused and stretched to match the length of the elbow spikes. His boots ripped open to show that his legs had become digitated with clawed toes. Then the seat of his pant bulged and a long lizard-like tail with a barbed end grew out. Then glands on his arms that were like spiders' spinnerets created a membrane between the extended finger, the elbow spikes, and the torso. Then sharp spikes shot up from his spine. Stephen's neck grew to 5 feet long. Then the most painful part happened to Stephen's head. As a frill-like spine grew from Stephen's scalp and took of the scanner-helmet, his face elongated into a snout and his teeth became fangs. When the transformation became complete, he let out a bellowing roar. Stephen now resembled a 15-foot dragon with a tail that was half his height. His arms have now become bat-like wings. The only thing left of Stephen was his hair and the remnants of his armor. "Stephen?" asked Lilo. "Call me Wyvern," growled Stephen and he used his plasma flames to make a whole in the roof. Then he flapped his newly grown wings and flew out.

"This is terrible!" cried Jumba. "I know," said Lilo, "Stephen's been transformed into a Dracon!" "I know," said Jumba, "and he made a huge hole in my lab. I just repaired it from last time!" "Jumba," said Gwen, "focus!" "Oh right, Drac Omnitrix-wielder's mutation, of course." Just then the lab door opened and Draco and Chip came in. "Jumba!" cried Chip, "We saw a Dracon escape from your lab. What happened?" Lilo quickly summarized what had happened. "So another Omnitrix-wielder has been overwhelmed by an alien form on his Omnitrix," said Chip, "How do we reverse it?" "We need you to overload Drac Omnitrix with viral energy," said Jumba. "Me? Get close to that thing? No way!" Jumba looked up towards the hole in his roof and said, "Admittedly, Dracons are difficult to defeat in battle. They're highly resistance to fire and plasma-based attacks." "So I'll fry him with my lightning breath," said Draco, "problem solved." "No!" said Jumba; "If Drac Omnitrix is overloaded with any kind of energy besides viral, wielder could be trapped in Dracon form forever." "Then what do we fight him with?" asked Ben. Jumba tapped his chin and said, "Dracons, like any cold-blooded animal, are extremely vulnerable to the intense cold. 6-2-8 shares this similarity and, ironically enough, its power." "Did you have to tell everybody?" said Draco, "Some things you want to keep private." "So Draco freezes Wyvern with his ice breath and Chip overrides the Drac Omnitrix," said Lilo, "But how are we going to keep Wyvern still long enough?" "I could go Fourarms and hold him still," said Ben. "But we'll still need bait," said Chip, "What do normal dragons go after?" "Oh the typical monster stuff," said Draco, "Hoarding treasure, stealing livestock, kidnapping young maidens." Suddenly the boys turned and looked at Gwen. "What?" she asked.

Some time later, Gwen was standing by herself in a clearing in the forest. She was wearing a medieval princess's outfit and tied to a wooden post. "Oh woe is me," she said loudly and dramatically, "I, a poor insignificant maiden, have left as a sacrifice for the terrible dragon. Oh, what a horrible fate to face!" She looked around and whispered over her shoulder, "Why am I the bait?" Ben's head popped out the bushes and said, "Because we don't have any treasure or livestock and Lilo doesn't have so me-" Chip's hand whipped out and covered Ben's mouth. "He meant that while Lilo is becoming a pretty young lady, your beauty will draw Wyvern out much better," said Chip. "Oh, well that changes things," said Gwen, "But why do I have to wear a dress?" "You have stick with the traditional," said Draco. "All right, all right," said Gwen, "but I don't thing it's working."

Just then there was a screech above the treetops. Ben, Draco, and Chip quickly hid in the bushes again. Then Wyvern came from out of the sky and landed in the clearing. He sniffed around and then he saw Gwen. His mouth started drooling as he approached her. "Mmm, fresh meat," he growled. Only then did Gwen see the true clause in their plan and screamed.

Suddenly Wyvern saw a flash of green light in the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Fourarms leap out of the bushes. Fourarms grabbed Wyvern's tail and flipped Wyvern over his shoulder. Draco then came out and jumped on Wyvern's head. Wyvern shook his head very hard to dislodge Draco. This gave Fourarms enough time to sneak up behind Wyvern and grab him from behind. Fourarms made sure to pin Wyvern's wings to the side to prevent him from flying off. "Chip!" yelled Draco, "Zap him!" Chip came out the bushes and started charging his hands. "Hurry up!" yelled Fourarms; "I can't hold him forever!" "I'm sorry," said Chip, "I can't charge as fast you guys can." Then they heard a winding-down beeping. "Oh," said Chip, "It looks like the Drac Omnitrix does power down." "That's not the Drac Omnitrix," said Draco. Fourarms looked at his shoulder, saw the red flashing Omnitrix logo, and said, "Uh-oh!" There was a flash of red light and Ben replaced Fourarms. "Could you have picked a worse time?" Ben yelled at his Omnitrix. Wyvern, seeing that his holder was no longer super-strong, started shaking his neck back and forth. "Chip!" yelled Ben; "Do something!" Chip had finished charging up and did the only useful thing he could do: jump at the Drac Omnitrix. Unfortunately, Wyvern saw Chip coming and blasted him with his plasma-flame. Chip flew straight back into the bushes. After that Wyvern easily shook off Ben. That left Draco to keep Wyvern from eating Gwen. Although the thought was tempting, Draco thought he had better protect Gwen.

Ben quickly recovered from his fall. He looked at his Omnitrix and saw that he was still in the red. "Do you have a grudge against me or something?" Ben asked. He heard a roar in the glen behind him. "That was Draco," said Ben. There was a louder roar. "That was Wyvern." Then there was a human scream. "That was Gwen." And then there was a ding from his wrist. "And that's the sound I love the most." Ben twisted the dial until Cannon Bolt was on it and said, "Okay Wyvern, let's see how much you like to play ball."

But before Ben could press the face down, he heard a groan not too far away. He walked over too that area and moved aside the bushes. Leaning against a large stone was Chip. But both the blast from Wyvern and the crash against the stone had made several dents and cuts in his body. "Are you okay?" asked Ben. "Oh, I'm just fine," said Chip with a sputtering voice, "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm dying." Ben gasped and looked at the Omnitrix. He twisted the dial until XLR8 was on the face. "We need to get you back to Jumba," said Ben. "We can't leave Draco and Gwen," said Chip, "and Wyvern will take over Stephen's body. Go. Save them. Let me die in peace." Ben thought deeply and twisted the dial again. "What are you doing?" asked Chip. "Saving you and them at the same time," said Ben and he pushed down the face.

Wyvern was getting ready to tear Draco's wings off when he noticed another flash of green light in the corner of his eye. He tossed Draco aside and went towards the bushes that the flash came from. "You think you can outmuscle me again?" growled Wyvern as he ripped the bushes aside. To his surprise, there was nothing there. Then heard a digital voice saying, "No, but I think I can outrun you." Suddenly something really fast hit Wyvern in the chest and pushed him back a few paces. He turned around to see what had hit him. What he saw was Chip, except that his color-scheme was completely different. He was black with green circuitry over his body. The only part that wasn't like that was his front, which was white with the Omnitrix logo between his mouth and the door on his chest. "Upgrade?" asked Gwen. Chip ran close to Gwen and the inner part of his eye opened up to reveal Chip's normal eye. "Chip-grade," said Chip. "So who's in control?" asked Gwen. The green rim around Chip's eye lit up as Upgrade's voice said, "We're sharing. It's an equal balance." Suddenly Wyvern's tail slammed down in front of Gwen, but Chip-grade moved out of the way. "Talk later," Chip-grade yelled. Wyvern turned to face Chip-grade and said, "Galvanic Mechomorph, impressive. But merging will gain you nothing." "That's not the only thing that's merged," said Chip-grade and they shot a blast of viral and plasma energy at Wyvern. The force of the attack threw Wyvern back. "Shall we dance?" asked Chip-grade. "Let's," said Wyvern and he pounced at them.

The battle between Wyvern and Chip-grade was really impressive. Ben had used Upgrade's power to boost Chip's speed to almost as fast as XLR8. And Chip's larger eye made Upgrade's plasma beam more powerful. But Wyvern was too agile to let Chip-grade overload the Drac Omnitrix. Chip-grade paused and Upgrade said, "He's too strong. How can we hit the Drac Omnitrix?" "By hitting all of him at once," answered Chip. Chip-grade merged all of their hands into one large cannon. Unfortunately, the cannon took time to charge. Wyvern saw his opportunity and took off. But before he could get too high, Draco slammed into him. "Sorry Stephen," said Draco, "but this is for your own good." Then using the claws on all ten of his legs and on the end of his tail, Draco tore out the membrane from Wyvern's wings. Fortunately, they hadn't gone to high, so Wyvern landed without injury. Wyvern grinned and said, "You think that can stop me in my tracks?" He spread his arms and the spinneret glands recreated the membrane. Draco brushed the dust off of himself and said, "'Stop' isn't the word I would use. I was thinking more of 'Freeze'."

Then Draco opened his bottom mouth and sent a cold wind of iciness at Wyvern. Wyvern's body was encased in ice from the neck down. He tried to get out but he didn't have the energy. Draco moved out of the way and said, "Fire at will." Chip-grade had finished charging by then and they said, "With pleasure." The cannon fired a charge of viral and plasma energy. It completely engulfed Wyvern and shattered the ice. The Drac Omnitrix sputtered and the light dimmed out. Slowly, the slits in Wyvern's eyes widened to resemble human pupils. "What happened to me?" he asked. "Just to be certain, you're not Wyvern, you're Stephen right?" asked Draco. "Wyvern?" a look of confusion crossed the Dracon's face but was replaced by thoughtfulness, "No I'm Stephen, or at least in mind. But Wyvern would make a pretty cool nickname." "Well to answer your question, the Drac Omnitrix took over your mind but we saved you." "Then why am I still a Dracon?" asked Stephen. "We'll sort it out at the lab," said Chip-grade. "Who are you?" asked Stephen. "We'll tell you on the way," said Draco. They were about to leave when Gwen yelled, "Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone?" "Drat," muttered Upgrade, "I was hoping we could leave like this for a while." Draco sliced Gwen's bonds and then they left for Jumba's lab.

At Jumba's lab, Stephen was briefed on all that had happened. There was also a necessary explanation about Jumba's experiments and Ben's Omnitrix. But when it came time to examine the Drac Omnitrix, there was no problem to be found. "I don't understand," said Jumba, "Analysis indicates that the Drac Omnitrix is fully operational and is ready to be taken off, but nothing's happening." "Let me see," said Draco and he scanned the Drac Omnitrix with his psychic horns. "I'm detecting something," said Draco, "It's not technological, but it's keeping the Drac Omnitrix on tight." "A spell maybe?" asked Gwen. "Of course," said Stephen, "when those blank bands but it on me, they must placed a spell that keeps me from removing it or returning to human form." "It's pretty strong," said Draco, "and I detect multiple layers. I'm not sure if we can undo it." "Wait," said Lilo, "Didn't you say Mysthico was one of the most magically advanced planets in the galaxy?" "Is pretty high on the list," said Jumba. "Maybe someone over there could help," said Lilo. "How am I supposed to get Mysthico?" asked Stephen, "I can't fly in space." "I think we could take care of that," said Chip-grade and they sped off to the wreckage of the transport ship.

When they got there, they made sure all mandatory parts were there. Then they looked inside the ship for a computer screen. When they found one, Chip-grade used his powers to enter the ship's computer system. Once there, Chip-grade used Upgrade's power to convert the connected parts of the ship into ultra-tech. Then small tentacles extended and grabbed the other parts of the ship and reattached it to the main part. As the ultra-tech repaired the ship, it accommodated it to make it more comfortable for a Dracon to travel in it. When they were finished, Chip-grade exited the ship's system, leaving the transport ship fully repaired and ready for Dracon to take off.

Soon Stephen was in the cockpit and getting ready to take off. Everyone saw him off. Of course, Upgrade and Chip defused and Ben was back to his normal human form. As the ship left the atmosphere, Lilo asked, "You think we'll see him again?" "I'm sure we will," said Stitch. Chip turned to Ben and said, "I really owe you big time for saving me." "Don't worry," said Ben, "I'm sure you'll some way to repay me." "I believe I already have," said Chip. Chip then made a hologram of Gwen in her medieval princess costume. "Hey!" yelled Gwen, "What are you doing?" "Just showing off some of the footage on this disk," said Chip holding up a CD. "Give me that!" yelled Gwen as she made a grab for the CD. "We're even?" asked Chip. "Even," said Ben. "Give me that CD or I'll crash you system!" yelled Gwen. Chip ran off with Gwen chasing him.

Meanwhile, someone was watching Stephen's ship fly off through a crystal ball. "Tell me," said a cold female voice, "what exactly happened?" "I'm afraid that those mortals managed to restore the Dracon's mind," said a voice that sounded like sharpening knives. "But he is still wearing the Drac Omnitrix, correct?" "Yes, mistress," said a windy voice. "Good," said the cold female voice, "Then this phase of the plan is a success, keep an eye on him and prepare for Phase 2." 7 eyes lit up to her response; a single glassy-blue eye, two yellow button-eyes, two faint wavering green eyes, and two venomously red eyes.


	7. Masterminds Meet

Trogs and Wristbands

Chapter 7: Masterminds Meet

Author's note: this chapter is another idea of Rock Raider.

Far out in the depths of outer space, a small prison was seated on Asteroid K-37. Inside this prison were some of the worst criminals in the galaxy. But among them was a villain who was more infamous than any of the others. He was the diabolical, manipulative, and highly annoying Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel.

Who at this moment was pretending to be taking a nap in his cell. The guard who was patrolling the prison said into his communicator, "Dr. Hamsterwheel is sleeping. Security code: green." As soon as the guard had left, Dr. Hamsterviel opened his eyes and said, "Not Hamsterwheel, Hamsterviel, you stupid, reptilian prison guard you!" Hamsterviel looked around his prison, which was a bit odd as he was being held upside-down on the ceiling. He considered contacting Gantu so he could verbally abuse him for his incompetence. Gantu had only managed to capture one experiment lately, and that experiment was designed to shrink the clothes other people were wearing. The sight of Gantu in his shrunken uniform was slightly marred when the experiment shrank Hamsterviel's cape too small for him to breathe. And of course Gantu had no luck whatsoever in capturing the Omnitrix-wearer. Hamsterviel grumbled to himself and said, "If only I had someone better to work with. Someone with extra evilness and less likely to fail."

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion that rocked the prison. Several security guards raced towards the source of the explosion. Hamsterviel watched with interest. By the sounds of it, there was a jailbreak going on. He wondered who was getting 'bailed out' this time. If it was that Dr. Pestus there would have the buzzing of several of his mosquito mutants, so it couldn't have been him. Hamsterviel half-hoped that it was Gantu, but he knew that that was impossible. But then why were the sounds of fighting getting closer to his cell?

Suddenly two flying robots came in front of Hamsterviel's cell. They had an orange shell with red orb-like structures on them. They extended their mechanical arms and carved a hole in the glass. The robots then removed Hamsterviel from his cell and carried him off. Hamsterviel naturally protested loudly to his abduction. "Put me down you flying can-openers you! I demand that you release me from your filthy metal pincers at once. What kind of idiotic moronic dummy ordered you to kidnap me?" Then a large figure stepped around the corner and said with a deep voice, "That would be me."

Hamsterviel gaped at the large alien wearing black cybernetic armor. The only places the armor didn't cover where the arms that had black pegs sticking out of them and the octopus-like head with a breathing apparatus attached to its mouth. "Vilgax?" squeaked Hamsterviel. "That would be correct, Dr. Hamsterviel. I see that my legacy has reached here." "Of course, you are the most feared warlord the galaxy has ever seen." "Yes," said Vilgax, "But I didn't come here to hear about myself. I came here for a business proposition. I know that you are having trouble with Jumba Jookiba's genetic experiments. And you might have heard that I have had trouble to the one who now wields the Omnitrix." "Yes," said Hamsterviel, "I have had trouble with him as well." "You know the Omnitrix-wielder?" asked Vilgax with surprise. "Yes, he's currently with those genetic experiments of Jumba's." "It looks like our business is more beneficial for each other than I thought," said Vilgax. "I am liking the way you are thinking," said Hamsterviel.

Meanwhile on Earth, Jumba was adding a special program to the Omnitrix. "Now a slight rearrangement of circuits and addition of new touch code," said Jumba as he pressed the buttons on the faceplate in a certain order. The Omnitrix dinged and turned back on. "There," said Jumba, "Genetic firewall program is ready for use." "How does this work again?" asked Ben. "Program acts somewhat like how firewall on computers keep unwanted hackers out. But instead of hackers, new program will reject DNA that has been added by accident or unwillingly after a short while. But fortunately, this doesn't prevent 6-3-0 from adding Experiment DNA while he is in Omnitrix."

Ben tapped the Omnitrix's faceplate and said, "I have a small question, How comes when I first got the watch, there were only ten aliens available but then later I got new ones like Cannon Bolt and Wildvine?" "Is very, very complicated but I'll try to break it down to simple terms. There is very large selection of alien life forms in Omnitrix's database. Presumably, all selections where available before it attached to you. But since your mind and body weren't prepared for so much genetic updating, it limited its selection to the ten basic aliens you use. But eventually as you skill progresses, it decides to allow more forms when it thinks the time is right. You see, Omnitrix has mind of its own. You can't always predict what it would do." "So are you saying that every alien species in the galaxy is in the watch?" asked Ben. Jumba laughed and said, "No, Galaxy Defense Industries don't use powers of the same type when it comes to selecting species for the Omnitrix. Besides, there are some aliens you would prefer not to become." "Like what?" asked Ben. Then Pleakley walked in and said, "Jumba, how many times do I have to tell you to put your dirty clothes in the laundry room? How do you expect me to wash all your clothes if I have to hunt for all of them." "Jumba rests his case," said Jumba.

Just then the computer detected something and started beeping. Jumba walked over the computer and pressed a button. "It seems like unidentified flying object is coming towards island," said Jumba. "A UFO?" said Ben "Cool!" "Ooh," said Pleakley, "I'll go make a gift basket." Pleakley left the lab to the kitchen. "Actually, presentation of wicker containers of tasty goodies might not be good idea," said Jumba, "hostile-o-meter is detecting a lot of hostility on ship. Could be containing aliens with intention on taking over planet." "Don't worry," said Ben, "I've saved the world from aliens before. This'll just be another chalked victory for Ben Tennyson." Ben then headed out the door. Jumba rubbed his chin and said, "Hmm, Omnitrix-wielder seems rather confident. I better alert little girls and 6-2-6. Things could get messy."

Our heroes soon gathered at the spot where the UFO was expected to land. Draco, Chip, and Morph came too as a safety precaution. Not all that soon after they got there, the alien ship appeared. It was of the basic flying saucer type with a few spikes along the rim. "Ha," said Jumba, "That model went out of style years ago. Who would pilot something like that?" The ship soon landed and the door opened up. Loudly crashing thuds that resembled footsteps were heard inside. After that something came out of the ship. Instead of a large scary-looking alien, the creature that came out was a white rodent-like creature wearing a red cape. The little creature cried in a high-pitched voice, "Tremble puny earthlings at the might of Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel!" Ben and Gwen reacted the way anyone would react; burst out screaming in laughter. "That's your archenemy?" asked Ben. "I've seen rabbits that were scarier than him," said Gwen. Hamsterviel was clearly annoyed by this mocking and said, "Enough! I have not come to listen to your childish amusements. I have come to capture the Omnitrix and every experiment on this stinky little island!" Hamsterviel broke out in evil laughter but stopped when a hairball got stuck in his throat. "You and what army?" said Lilo. "Oh, I have an army. And the greatest criminal mastermind in the universe." said Hamsterviel. The same thudding footsteps from before was heard as a much larger alien left the ship. The alien glared down at Ben and said, "No one escapes Vilgax twice."

The only person who wasn't shocked was Morph who said, "Hey, who's the Cthulu lookalike?" "That's Vilgax, the worst villain to ever exist," said Ben, "He's the one who tried to steal the Omnitrix from me, by amputation." Morph was quiet for a couple of seconds and said, "OH!" "But we saw your spaceship explode," said Gwen, "with you inside. How did you survive?" Vilgax made a heartless laugh and said, "It is obvious you don't know much about the Chimera Sui Generis. We are capable of surviving your planet's nuclear missiles. My enhanced form protected me from all damage. I simply landed with the rest of my ship and took the last remaining escape pod to my secret headquarters to plot my revenge. And now I shall have it."

Draco and Chip stepped in front of the others and said, "You'll have to go through us first." Vilgax peered down at Draco and Chip and said, "Some of Jookiba's experiments no doubt." He casually picked them both up and dropkicked them all the way to the other side of the island. Draco and Chip were unharmed, but they made a considerable hole in the ground. Draco looked at Chip and said, "Just for that, no gift basket." Then they both passed out.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," said Vilgax. "Hey!" said Stitch; "Nobody calls my cousins rubbish, unless you mean Morph." Stitch went into alien mode and growled at Vilgax. "Experiment 626," said Vilgax, "I've heard about you. They say you're the ultimate fighting machine. Let see if that's true or not." Vilgax and Stitch soon got into a large fistfight. Vilgax obviously had the advantage of size and subsequent strength, but Stitch had better agility and speed. It seemed like it could go on indefinitely until Stitch threw a large boulder on top of Vilgax. Stitch then jumped towards Vilgax to finish the job. Unexpectedly, Vilgax punched his fist through the stone and sent Stitch flying a straight 90-degrees upwards. Stitch kept going until he was out of sight.

After that, Vilgax easily broke apart the boulder. He looked at the remaining heroes and asked, "Who's next?" Morph squealed and jumped into the Omnitrix. Vilgax cracked his knuckles and said, "Any last words boy?" Ben twisted the dial of the Omnitrix and said, "Catch me if you can!" He slammed down the face and transformed into XLR8. XLR8 sped off before anyone could blink. "I do love a good hunt," said Vilgax. He turned to Hamsterviel and said, "Proceed with the other part of our plan while I deal with young Tennyson." He took a large leap to follow XLR8. Jumba, Lilo, and Gwen looked at Hamsterviel. "We can take him," said Lilo. "That's why we brought back-up," said Hamsterviel. Suddenly, several robots of either Hamsterviel's or Vilgax's design emerged with from the spaceship. The robots quickly captured our heroes as Hamsterviel said, "While Vilgax is retrieving the Omnitrix-wielder, and subsequently Experiment 630, I will march with our robot army to capture every experiment on this disgusting planet. Then, the galaxy will be ours!" Hamsterviel broke out in evil laughter until he coughed and said, "Blasted hairballs!"

Vilgax followed XLR8 to a barren beach. As Vilgax landed in the sand, he said, "Your Kineceleran speed won't help you this time." XLR8 tried a couple of literally lightning-quick attacks but Vilgax fended them off effortlessly. "Oh man," said XLR8, "Why couldn't have I gone someone else?" Just then Morph's voice came out of the Omnitrix's logo and asked, "Is it safe to come out?" "That's it!" said XLR8, "Morph, switch me to Fourarms!" "You got it," said Morph. The logo flashed green and Fourarms replaced XLR8. Fourarms then hit a surprised Vilgax with all four of his fists. He then flipped him over his shoulder like a sumo wrestler. Vilgax got up and said, "It appears that 6-3-0 is capable of substituting for the master control. But no matter, you still can't defeat me." Vilgax then threw a punch at Fourarms that sent him through seven palm trees. Fourarms got up and clapped all four of his arms together. The sonic wave that was created stunned Vilgax momentarily. Fourarms used this to his advantage and charged Vilgax. The momentum of the charge plus the strength from the Tetramand limbs threw Vilgax into the air and made him land in the water.

As Vilgax sank under the water, he saw a flash of green light at the shore. Not to long after Vilgax submerged, Ripjaws swam right at him. He opened his large mouth to deliver an enormous bite to Vilgax's head. Surprisingly, Vilgax grabbed Ripjaws's tail. Vilgax then slammed Ripjaws to the sea floor. As Ripjaws tried to escape, Vilgax said, "Foolish human, did you really think you could beat me in the water? Why do you think I wear this breathing apparatus?" "What you should be wearing is a Band-Aid," said Ripjaws. "And why would I wear," Before Vilgax could finish Ripjaws bit the arm that was holding him. Vilgax roared in pain as let Ripjaws go. Ripjaws swooped in for another attack, but Vilgax punched him with his other arm. Ripjaws was hit so hard, that he was launched out of the water and back onto the beach.

Vilgax made his way back to shore and looked around. "Now, where did that little brat go?" Suddenly Vilgax heard vicious growling and he turned around. He saw Wildmutt snarling at him, foam dripping from his fangs. "What do you expect to do with that?" asked Vilgax. Wildmutt roared and stood on his forelegs. The porcupine-like spines on his back fired straight towards Vilgax. Vilgax didn't even move as the quills bounced harmlessly of his chest. Seeing that that had failed, Wildmutt leaped at Vilgax. Vilgax calmly decked Wildmutt upwards.

"What a waste of potential for the Omnitrix to attached to the body of a tiny stripling," said Vilgax. "Then how about we use your body?" said an eerie voice behind him. Vilgax turned around to see Ghostfreak make a lunge for him. Instead of entering Vilgax's body, Ghostfreak's protoplasm smeared all over. Vilgax struggled for a minute and threw Ghostfreak off. "Foolish boy," said Vilgax, "My body has been redesigned to be unstoppable against any of the Omnitrix's alien forms. You can't beat me." "You don't know the first thing about me," said Ghostfreak. "What's to know?" said Vilgax; "You're just a simple child playing with a piece of technology that you have no idea how it works." "But I know two parts of it that do," said Ghostfreak. He slid his eye next to the Omnitrix logo and said to Morph inside, "Let's show him our secret weapon." "One transformation, coming up," said Morph. There was a flash of green light and in Ghostfreak's place; Cannon Bolt was there. "Time to play hardball," said Cannon Bolt and he curled up into a ball and started rolling towards Vilgax. Vilgax stopped Cannon Bolt's attack with one hand and said, "Aburian Pelarota, so you have accessing more forms on the Omnitrix. Irrelevant." Vilgax kicked Cannon Bolt like a soccer ball and sent him into the woods. "This battle will be more interesting than I thought," said Vilgax and he followed Cannon Bolt's path.

As Vilgax searched for Ben in the woods he said to himself, "The boy mention two parts he knew about the Omnitrix. The Aburian Pelarota was obviously the first, but what was the second?" "That would be me," said a voice behind him. Vilgax turned around to see Wildvine swinging towards him on an elongated arm. Wildvine stretched his other arm to attack Vilgax with his claws. Vilgax grabbed Wildvine's arm and pulled. Wildvine lost his grip with his other arm and slingshot into Vilgax. Vilgax picked himself up and said, "That won't stop me, boy!" "But maybe this will!" said Wildvine and he threw all his seed-bombs at Vilgax. The seed-bombs exploded at the same time with incredible force. The cloud of smoke that formed was formidable in size. Wildvine wiped the dirt of his green fingers and said, "I guess that takes care of that." He was about to head off when suddenly Vilgax's hand came out of the cloud, grabbed Wildvine, and slammed him to the ground. Then Vilgax's foot landed on top of Wildvine and Vilgax's hand deactivated the Omnitrix. The smoke cleared revealing that Vilgax wasn't so much as scuffed. "Puny earthling, when say all of the Omnitrix's aliens, I meant all of the Omnitrix's aliens. I know every creature whose DNA dwells in it, active or dormant. There's no way you can surprise me." Morph's head popped out of the Omnitrix logo and said, "Maybe he can't, but I can." Morph ducked back into the logo and it glowed more bright green than normal and the blast of energy that happened after that threw Vilgax off Ben.

When Vilgax looked back at what Ben had become, he saw a large neutral gray alien with four eyes, four long spikes on his back, a scalp covered with tentacle-like antenna, four legs, a computer-like screen on his stomach, and a tail ending in a clawed blaster. The Omnitrix logo was in the middle of his chest. Ben looked at himself and said, "Whoa, what is this?" Morph responded in Ben's mind, "This is EnigMorph, my most powerful form. He has the combined powers of all the other experiments. If he can't beat Vilgax, no experiment can." Vilgax surveyed EnigMorph's form with his eyes and said, "This form is not of the Omnitrix's. No doubt it is one Jookiba's experiments. But no being in the galaxy, natural or artificial, can stop me." "That's why I'm actually 630 beings," said EnigMorph. He stretched his arm out far and punched Vilgax in the chest. Vilgax went flying threw several palm trees until he crashed into a boulder. Even then he sank halfway through the stone. Vilgax climbed out of the boulder and brushed some gravel of his shoulder. "Is that the best you got?" he asked. Vilgax then heard a whooshing sound coming in his direction. He looked ahead to see EnigMorph zooming towards him, smashing anything in his path. "I'm still ice cold!" yelled EnigMorph.

Hamsterviel and Vilgax's robot army had captured most of the experiments on the island. Naturally, all of the civilians were running away screaming. Hamsterviel was riding on the head robot, observing what his minions are doing. Hamsterviel sighed and said, "Nothing makes you feel more powerful than the screams of peasants as they run from you might is there?" He turned to look at his captives. Lilo, Gwen, and Jumba were kept inside floating robots that slightly resembled capture containers. Grandpa Max had been captured as well to prevent his meddling. "You know you'll never get away with this," said Max. "Oh, and who's going to stop me?" asked Hamsterviel. "Ben and Morph will," said Lilo. Hamsterviel laughed loudly and said, "Preposterous! The Omnitrix, no matter how long it can be used, can't defeat Vilgax." Suddenly there was a loud explosion and a large mushroom-shaped cloud came from the top of the nearby mountain. "What was that?" asked Hamsterviel. "Ah," said Jumba, "You think that Omnitrix is so predictable. Have you forgotten power of experiment currently inside it?" Hamsterviel thought for a few seconds and his little red eyes opened widely. "Drones," yelled Hamsterviel, "to the top of that mountaintop immediately!" The robots hastily obeyed.

When they reached the mountaintop, they looked around for what caused that explosion. As the robots looked around, Hamsterviel checked his tracker. "I do not understand," he said, "according to tracking device, the Omnitrix-wielder should be right here. In fact not 10 feet away from me." Suddenly, something crashed into the ground not 10 feet away from where Hamsterviel was. Almost everyone was blown back by the sudden impact. They looked at the smoldering crater that had formed to see what had crashed there. When the smoke cleared, EnigMorph and Vilgax were shown in the middle of the crater, with each hand in the others. Apparently, their strength was perfectly even. "What on Earth is that?" asked Gwen. EnigMorph's head turned to face Gwen and Max and said, "Hey Grandpa, hey Gwen." "Ben?" said Gwen, "That's a new alien?" "Not really," said Jumba. "What you see is the form of Experiment 630.2. His codename is EnigMorph. When 630.1, or PlasMorph, has built enough molecular energy, he can transform into this form. This allows him to use the powers of all experiments that came before him." "Then how comes he can't outmuscle Vilgax?" asked Max. Jumba rubbed his chin and said, "For some reason, 630.2 is incapable of unleashing his full power based on collective sources. For individual sources, he has no problem at all. For example, 630.2 can use the power of Experiment 355 to switch anyone's mind as good as 3-5-5. But when he tries to use super-strength of all experiments with super-strength, he can only use a percentage of that combined power." "If that's only a small piece of his full power," said Gwen; "I don't want to know what his full power is."

Vilgax noticed the new spectators and said, "It's getting a bit crowded here." "You're right," said EnigMorph, "let's take this elsewhere." EnigMorph lowered himself to the ground and catapulted Vilgax into the air. As Vilgax was soaring, he said, "You think that could get rid of me?" Suddenly, he saw EnigMorph flying towards him with newly grown wings. "No," said EnigMorph, "I was hoping on getting an advantage." EnigMorph and Vilgax battled in midair. Unfortunately, EnigMorph made one miscalculation. He presumed that since Vilgax was so heavy and traveled long distance by either jumping or transport, Vilgax was incapable of flying by himself. He was correct in that remark, but Vilgax was using EnigMorph's ability to fly to his advantage. By using EnigMorph's attacks that were going in an upward direction and jumping repeatedly of EnigMorph, Vilgax was able to stay up. No doubt Vilgax had planned this strategy against Stinkfly. EnigMorph soon became frustrated with this and grabbed Vilgax. He threw Vilgax straight down in hopes of getting rid of him. But as soon as he had, he felt a pull on his tail. He looked down to see Vilgax hanging on to it. "You won't get rid of me that easily," said Vilgax. "I wasn't trying to get rid of you," said EnigMorph, "I was just trying to keep you busy until we reached our destination." "What destination?" asked Vilgax. He looked down to see that they were now over Mount Kilauea. "You couldn't throw me off before," said Vilgax, "What makes you think you'll succeed this time?" "Because I have you in an isolated area," said EnigMorph, "and I'm made of plasma." Vilgax looked at the base of EnigMorph's tail to see that the plasma was disconnecting itself from the main body. Vilgax only had enough time to yell, "No!" before the tail separated and he fell into the boiling lava.

EnigMorph landed next to the volcanic crater and wiped some dirt of his claws. "Well," he said, "that ends that." Suddenly he heard a peculiar sound behind him. He turned around to see that the surface of the lava was frothing with bubbles. Then a completely unharmed Vilgax leapt out of the lava and landed in front of EnigMorph. "Fool!" said Vilgax, "I told you. No fire or explosion can destroy me." "Then I guess I'll have to work the other way around," said EnigMorph and he opened his mouth wide. A gust of freezing breath erupted out and covered Vilgax. Before Vilgax could react, he was frozen into a large block of ice. As soon as he was sure that Vilgax couldn't move, EnigMorph moved towards the ice block. As he picked Vilgax up, EnigMorph said, "I've heard that the rings of Saturn are made of ice, rocks, and dust. If that's true, you'll fit right in." Then EnigMorph hurled Vilgax straight out of Earth's orbit and into the outer ring of the solar system.

Not to long after that, Hamsterviel and his robots arrived at Mount Kilauea. "Where's Vilgax?" asked Hamsterviel. "Froze him solid and sent him to Saturn," said EnigMorph. "What!?" cried Hamsterviel, "No! You must be lying!" "How else could I have gotten rid of him? Check for yourself if you want." "I believe I will," said Hamsterviel. He checked his scanner and said, "What! This can't be! Vilgax isn't anywhere on the planet." "So now that you don't have Vilgax, how are you going to fight us?" asked Lilo. Hamsterviel looked around nervously from his prisoners in the container drones, to the container drone full of dehydrated experiment pods, to the rest of his robot army. "I still have my robots and Vilgax's as well." "Not for long," said a voice. They looked upward to see Draco flying in with Chip on his back. Chip fired several viral blasts that hit all of the robots. The robots short-circuited and shut down. Now Hamsterviel was completely defenseless. He chuckled nervously and said, "So, who does your hairstyling?" Chip used his capture gun to put Hamsterviel in a capture container of his own. As Draco landed, Lilo asked, "Are you guys going to be all right?" "Nothing some TLC couldn't cure," said Draco. He and Chip laughed a bit then fell on their backs, completely exhausted from their experience.

Eventually, Hamsterviel was taken back to prison and EnigMorph defused back into PlasMorph and Ben. As our heroes watched the prisoner transport ship blast off, Pleakley came with a large gift basket. "Where are our visitors?" he asked. "They were actually Hamsterviel and Vilgax," said Ben, "we beat them." "Oh that's just great," said Pleakley, "What am I going to do with this gift basket?" Suddenly they heard yelling from up above. They looked up to see Stitch, finally falling down after that attack by Vilgax. He landed right beside Pleakley. "Stitch!" said Lilo, "Are you okay?" "I'm okay," said Stitch, "I'm fluffy." "Stitch," said Gwen, "you've got a satellite on your head." Stitch reached up and pulled a small, strange-looking satellite off his head. "I wonder where that came from?" asked Ben.

Meanwhile in a top secret terrorism base, one of the grunts said to his leader, "Sir, we've lost our satellite. Apparently it was taken down by something small, blue, and furry." "No matter," said the leader, "Soon we will pit all of the countries against each other by making it seem that Iraq is responsible, but it is really only a cover so that we can eventually take over the world!" "Why do you need to say that sir?" asked the grunt. "Because I feel like it," said the leader, "now get back to work before I use you as a suicide bomber."

"Oh well," said Stitch, chucking the satellite away, "it's probably nothing important." Then Stitch spied Pleakley's gift basket and grabbed it. "Space travel makes you hungry," said Stitch before he proceeded to eat it all the food in the basket and then the basket itself. Max shrugged and said, "Well, there's at least one good thing that came out of this; we won't be seeing Vilgax again for a very long time." Grandpa Max was correct in that one aspect. Rumors quickly spread around the galaxy of the defeat of the feared Chimera Sui Generis. But eventually, the tales reached the ears of another chimera of a different variety; the kind that is made of eleven creatures.


	8. Eye of the Cat

Trogs and Wristbands

Chapter 8: Eye of the Cat

Author's note: I haven't the slightest idea where I got the idea for this one.

During a slightly balmy day, Gwen was inside the Rust Bucket. She was wearing her bracelet with the Keystone of Bezel on it. She had a small ball pin hammer in her other hand. She was lightly tapping in it the Keystone with it. Just then Ben came in and saw what Gwen was doing. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm trying to make it work," said Gwen, "who knows what kind of spells I could cast with it."

Elsewhere, Chip suddenly said, "Something seems backward." He looked around and then said, "Oh, silly me! I've been wearing my new shirt backwards." He spun his torso so that his purple Hawaiian shirt was facing the right way.

"I don't think you should be doing that," said Ben, "you're just asking for trouble." "Come on," said Gwen, "I know what I'm doing."

Then Chip said, "The World's Turned Upside Down." He paused for a second and said, "I love the song. It was first composed during the time of the War of Independence." He took out his violin and his three bows and played a small part of that music.

"Every time we do something Bezel-related, you mess up with magical powers and get us both in trouble," said Ben. "I do not," said Gwen, "besides, what could go wrong?"

Then Chip said, "Uh-oh, the opposites are on the wrong side." He looked over the circuit board he was working on and said, "The positive should be here and the negative should be here. I don't know how that could have happened." He rearranged the wires and, breaking the fourth wall for a minute, said, "Okay, okay, I'll stop. On with the story."

Just then Gwen made another strike on the Keystone and it gave a bit of a glow. Then the grooves on it glowed yellow. "Yes," said Gwen, "got it working again." "What are you going to do with that?" asked Ben. Gwen grinned and said, "I thought up a nifty little spell I could try." She pointed the Keystone at Ben and said, "_Entu felinus transmuto!_" The Keystone sparked and started giving off a lot of light. "Is that supposed to happen?" asked Ben. "No," said Gwen. "I was afraid of that." Then the Keystone gave off a blaze of golden light which covered Gwen.

When Gwen came to again, she saw Draco's scaly face a few inches from hers. "You okay, Gwen?" "Yeah," said Gwen, "but what are you doing here?" "I'm the Alien Dragon, remember? I have an amulet that tells me about anything magical that's in my vicinity and my jurisdiction." "Yeah," said Gwen, "that spell must have messed up." "Well, yes and no." Gwen suddenly noticed that Draco was towering over her and that they were both on the ground. "Draco," said Gwen, "what happened to me?" Draco sighed and said, "I was afraid you might say that." He pulled a mirror out from behind his back and showed it to Gwen. Gwen looked at the reflection and made a cat-like scream.

In the mirror, she saw a small cat with fur the color of Gwen's hair with green eyes like Gwen's and the Keystone of Bezel on a blue collar on its throat. "I'm a cat!" yelled Gwen. "Funny world ain't it?" said Ben who was seated not to far away. "How could this happen?" asked Gwen. "Well," said Draco, "from Ben told me, that spell you said was Latin for 'turn into a cat,' which you no doubt trying to do to Ben. But you forgot to say any directive nouns such as 'him' or 'Ben.' Therefore, the Keystone misinterpreted your spell and thought that you wanted it to turn you into a cat. Thus your furry transformation. But look on the bright side; you can still talk and you'll have feline quirks only 25 percent of the time." "What do you mean quirks?" asked Gwen. Then she noticed her tail twitching out of the corner of her eye. She pounced on it but it moved out of the way. She continued this for about forty seconds. She then suddenly realized what she was doing and stopped. "Aw," said Ben. "Isn't that cute?" Gwen looked at Ben and asked, "Is that a video camera?" Ben hid the camera behind his back and said, "No, I wasn't going to record all of your time as a cat and then blackmail you for the rest of the summer." Gwen then turned her attention to Draco and asked, "How long am I going to be like this?" "Chip is already researching a Latin phrase that could be used a spell to change you back. Unfortunately, he's got a bit of a malfunction and can't access the Internet, so you're going to have to wait a while."

Ben activated the Omnitrix and said, "No problem, I'll just go Upgrade, meld with Gwen's laptop, and do the research myself." "Do you really have to use the watch for that?" asked Gwen. "No, but it's always fun," said Ben and pushed down the face. There was a flash of green light and Grey Matter replaced Ben. "Grey Matter? Oh well, I'm smart enough to use that computer, right Gwen?" When Gwen didn't respond, Grey Matter asked, "Gwen?" Gwen was looking at Grey Matter with a hungry look in her catty eyes and licked her lips. Grey Matter's minus-shaped pupils shrank to dots and he said, "Uh-oh." Gwen sprang at Grey Matter with her claws unsheathed. Grey Matter screamed and jumped out of the way. He ran over to the window, unlocked it, and jumped out. Gwen quickly followed him. Draco picked the video camera and said, "This is quality stuff." He followed the cousins out the window.

Meanwhile, Chip was in Jumba and Pleakley's room fixing himself. He had the door in his chest open and was fishing inside with his arm. Then he said, "A-ha! Here's the problem." He pulled out a long bamboo rake. "How did that get there?" asked Chip, "In fact, how did that even fit in there?" Suddenly the door slammed open and Grey Matter, Gwen, and Draco raced inside. Grey Matter jumped inside Chip's chest to hide, but Gwen followed him. The door slammed shut after them. Chip looked down and said, "Uh-oh." Suddenly his body was making all sorts of erratic twitches as Gwen and Grey Matter banged around his body. Meanwhile, Draco was recording all of this on the video camera and said, "Won't the guys at the Chateau love to see this." Suddenly there was the sound of the Omnitrix winding down. Then there was a flash of red light that shone through the cracks of Chip's door and his body suddenly inflated. Then Chip said crossly, "All right, everybody out!" Chip's door open and Ben and Gwen climbed out. As Chip smoothed out the dents, he said, "Next time you two have a rivalry issue, leave me out of it." "Rivalry nothing!" said Ben, "She tried to eat me!" "I couldn't help it," said Gwen, "I was hungry and you smelled so tasty."

Suddenly her feline ears perked up and said, "What was that?" Draco lifted his own ears and said, "I didn't hear anything." "It sounded like it came from outside," said Gwen and she jumped over to the window. She opened it and looked around. "There's nothing out there," said Chip, "it's just your stupid cat paranoia and curiosity." Suddenly a net was thrown over Gwen and she was dragged outside. Draco, Chip, and Ben hurried to the window to see Gwen disappear into the bushes. The bushes then rustle as whatever that was taking Gwen moved away. Our heroes didn't see anything but they heard high-pitched jabbering voices speaking in the ancient Hawaiian language. "Looks like this was the work of the menehune," said Draco. "Mene-who-ne?" asked Ben. "Exactly," said Draco, "they're mischievous forest spirits about a foot tall with hair all over their bodies and they love to pull pranks. Sort of like the leprechauns of Irish lore. But I've never heard of them kidnapping pets before." "Gwen's not a pet," said Ben, "she's my cousin." "Well it looks like she's the menehune's lunch now," said Chip. "Not if I can help it," said Ben, "I'm going after Gwen." "You better bring Lilo and Stitch with you," said Draco. "Aren't you coming?" asked Ben. "Can't," said Chip, "the little buggers have a restraining order against us that's still in effect." "Why?" asked Ben. "Draco tried to eat their chief." "I thought he was a coconut," said Draco.

Soon after that, Lilo, Stitch, and Ben were traveling through the Hawaiian jungle to find the village of the menehune, which no one has ever been able to find and tell the tale about. But since Lilo had the tiki necklace she got from Pele, it only took about 10 minutes. The houses were about two feet high and made with grass. The menehune were all about 1 feet high and had hair from head to foot. The only clothing they wore were tiki masks and grass skirts. They had Gwen cooped up inside a bamboo cage. "I have an idea on how to get Gwen," said Ben, "but it requires complete surprise." Then they heard jabbering voices behind them and they turned around. A small troop of menehune have sneaked up behind them and had their spears pointing at them. "Wow," said Stitch, "these guys are good."

Not much later, the menehune had Lilo, Stitch, and Ben tied to poles. "Who would have thought it would end this way?" said Ben, "eaten by Hawaiian dwarves. Seriously, I never saw it coming." Then one of the menehune came forward and said something in the ancient Hawaiian language. "He says that he's the chief of the menehune," said Lilo, "and he demands the reason for our intrusion," said Lilo. "Tell him it's because he kidnapped my cousin and we want her back," said Ben. After a brief translation, Lilo says, "The menehune chief says that they need to sacrifice her to a creature that has the powers of a nightwalker except that it walks during the day. She's to be the second course." "I don't care if the thing has the powers of-, second course? What's the first course?" Stitch indicated his head towards the cooking fire. Hanging over it was Morph, tied up to a stick with an apple in his mouth. "Wait," said Ben, "what if we defeated this thing? Will you let us, Gwen, and possibly Morph go?" After Lilo translated Ben's suggestion, the menehune chief thought for a minute and said something that translated to, "You have one chance."

About an hour later, our heroes were once again waiting in the bushes. They were waiting for this mysterious 'daywalker' to appear. Morph was left over the fire as bait but Gwen's cage was with Ben. "Ben," said Gwen, "can I ask you a favor?" "No, I can't let you out because if I do, the menehune will tie us up again." "Actually," said Gwen, "I was wondering if you could scratch my ears. Ben sighed, slipped his fingers through the bars of Gwen's cage, and scratched her ears. Gwen purred in appreciation. Suddenly, they heard the sound of twigs snapping. Everyone crouched down to avoid being seen as the creature that had been threatening the menehune walked into the village. It resembled a yellow and green cross between a rooster and a snake. In fact, it could have been mistaken for a cockatrice, if it weren't for the fact that its eyes were completely black and it had three spines on its back. "Wait," said Lilo, "that's no spirit. That's Experiment 525. He's a petrifying experiment designed to turn things to stone. That's why the menehune thought it was a nightwalker." "In that case," said Ben activating the Omnitrix, "I know just how to fight him."

525 was about to start on Morph when he heard a noise behind his back. He turned around to see Stitch and Diamondhead jump out of the bushes. The experiment blinked and shot two gray beams out of his eyes. Both of the beams hit Diamondhead's chest, but they didn't do anything. "Nice try," said Diamondhead, "but I'm already stone." He then slapped two hands on the ground and caused crystals to grow out of the ground and surround 525. "That was easy," said Diamondhead. Then they heard crunching noises and saw 525 actually eating its way out of the crystals. "Did I forget that 5-2-5 eats rocks?" said Lilo. "That's not good," said Diamondhead. Then another pair of gray beams came out of 525's eyes and zapped Stitch. The beams converted Stitch's blue body to gray stone. "Neither is that," said Diamondhead. Then 525 zapped some overhanging tree branches that broke off and fell on Diamondhead who said, "or this." 525 advanced on Diamondhead, licking his beak.

Meanwhile, Gwen was working franticly on getting out of her cage. She soon found out that while the menehune tied really tight knots, the 'ropes' they used were actually string. This made it easy for Gwen to claw her way out. After she managed to make a big enough hole, she slipped out and started sneaking up on 525. As a human, she would have been easily detected. But as a cat, 525 didn't know she was there until she jumped onto his back. The experiment started squawking and running around. He couldn't petrify Gwen because his head couldn't look backward. In the meantime, Diamondhead grew several crystals from his body to tear apart the stone branches that were on top of him. As soon as he was free, he shot several shards at 525. Gwen jumped off just in time and 525 got the full blast. "Ben!" said Gwen, "create a mirror." Diamondhead nodded and folded his arms into a roughly round shape. As soon as 525 got the crystals got the crystals off his face, he looked around for Gwen. He found crouching not to far away from him and he shot two petrifying beams at her. Gwen avoided the beams by jumping over 525's head and smacking the back of it with her hind legs. The beams hit Diamondhead's mirror and bounced off. As 525 looked back up, he saw his petrifying beams coming right at him. He only had enough time to give a startled, "Buck-kaw!" before the beams hit him and turned him to stone.

The menehune came out of their huts cheering. Diamondhead prepared for the usual gratitude, but the menehune went to Gwen. They said various things in the native Hawaiian language. "They're saying that Gwen saved their entire village and that she's a hero," said Lilo. "But, I, she didn't, oh man!" "Better luck next time," said Gwen, "but I'd like to know that Latin phrase to turn me back to normal." Morph, who was still over the fire, spat out the apple and said, "Oh that's easy. It's _metamorphe origino_." "You speak Latin?" asked Gwen. "He has a intergalactic tongue," explained Lilo. Morph displayed the map of the galaxy on his tongue, only to have it burned by the flames. Gwen concentrated on the Keystone of Bezel and said, "_Metamorphe origino_." There was a flash of light and Gwen was back to her original human form. About the same time, the Omnitrix timed out and returned Ben back to normal.

"But what about everyone who's been petrified?" asked Ben. "That's easy," said Lilo and she went over to Stitch's statue. She knocked on his stone head three times. Then the statue blurred and Stitch fell out of it. But it did leave a statue of Stitch live a shed skin. The menehune slapped their foreheads and said something that obviously meant, "Why didn't we think of that?" Then they said something that meant, "How can we ever repay you?" "Will you lift that restraining order on Draco and Chip?" asked Gwen. The menehune nodded. "But what about him?" asked Ben pointing at 525. As Stitch picked him up, Lilo said, "I think I'm going to call him Stoneface, because his face turns other things to stone. He could petrify tables and benches so that they never grow old." "Speaking of old," said Ben, "I'm tired of this place. Let's go." As our heroes left the menehune village, Gwen licked the back of her hand and used it to smooth back her hair. "If we're going to have lunch," said Gwen, "can we have some seafood, or chicken? I have this weird craving for them suddenly."


	9. Bon Voyage

Trogs and Wristbands

Chapter 9: Bon Voyage

Author's note: the idea for this chapter came from Rock Raider.

Well, it was bound to happen eventually. The Tennysons were heading back for the mainland. Kauai is a lovely place to spend summer vacation, but there's more of the United States to see and someone might need help. The Tennysons were moving out of the Bed and Not Breakfast and putting their stuff in the Rustbucket. (Gwen stayed away from Ben's suitcase because of the smell.) There was a party to see them off before they left, but 'till then, they had about six hours to spend.

Ben and Gwen were trying to decide what to do with their last day at Kauai. "I think I should try to learn a little hula before we go," said Gwen. "How about we go surfing?" said Ben; "I've never been surfing before." "Ooh, I know," said Gwen, "how about we take a hike around the island and take a look at the wildlife and stuff." Draco and Chip had walked in while Gwen was saying that and Draco immediately said, "You might want to think twice with that." "Why?" asked Ben. "Well every time me, Chip, and Morph go for a hike, something weird attacks us. Like that time with the Nawaos."

_Flashback:_ Draco, Chip, and Morph were walking through the woods and then suddenly a strange noise was heard to their left. Morph looked in that direction, screamed, and started running in the opposite direction. He was being closely followed by a group of large, hairy, one-eyed men. Draco looked at Chip and said, "Hey Chip, I think I found your people." This remark earned Draco a whap on the head.

"Or that time with that Siamese twin stork," said Chip.

_Flashback:_ Draco, Chip, and Morph were walking through the woods and then suddenly a strange noise was heard to their left. Morph looked in that direction, screamed, and started running in the opposite direction. This time, a two-headed stork was chasing him. Chip turned to Draco and said, "And that's the reason biological cousins shouldn't marry." (Hint, hint.)

"And we both know what happened with the menehune," said Draco.

_Flashback:_ Draco, Chip, and Morph were walking through the woods and then suddenly a strange noise was heard to their left. Morph looked in that direction, screamed, and started running in the opposite direction. As predicted, the menehune was going after Morph. Draco and Chip turned to each other and said, "Meh, we can't help."

"Anyway," said Chip, "I don't quite recommend going for a hike. You don't know what you'll encounter." "Please," said Ben, "I've met enough weird things, present company excluded, to last me a lifetime. What's the worse we could run into." Gwen blinked and said, "That was rhetorical, right?" "What's rhertorical?" asked Ben. "Never mind," said Gwen, "anyway, Ben has the watch, so we should be able to handle anything that happens." Draco shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's your funeral."

Lilo also happened to want to take a hike so she went with Ben and Gwen and showed some of most scenic things on the island. As they were going through a grove of palm trees, Lilo said, "That's a flamingo orchid. That's a yellow-bellied finch. And that's a… swirling red cloud of magical energy?" Ben and Gwen looked up to see such a cloud coming towards them. The cloud touched the ground and dispersed. Inside the cloud was a tall man carrying an ancient-looking staff and had a face like a skull's.

"Hex!" cried Gwen. "Isn't that the magician that tried to take the Keystone of Bezel from you?" asked Lilo. "Yeah," said Ben, "but I thought he was drained of his powers back at the skyscraper in Los Vegas." "Or so you hoped," said Hex, "the Keystone did drain my magic and Charmcaster's but it did not remove them. All it did was made them dormant for a while. Now give me the Keystone." "What could you do with it?" said Gwen; "there isn't another solar eclipse for months." "It is better to have everything I need in one spot instead of searching around for them. And the strength it would give my magic will make up for the time I have to wait."

"Forget it, Hex," said Gwen, "there isn't a spell or artifact you have that can take it away from me." Hex grinned and said, "Silly girl, you think that magic can only be used through incantations and talismans. But there are other ways of using magic." He pulled out a scroll and an orb from beneath his cloak. "Such as the minions you can summon." He threw the scroll into the air and blasted it with his staff. The scroll transformed into flames and the flames went to the ground and formed a complex pentacle. Then Hex said an equally complex spell and blasted the pentacle with the orb. The inside of the pentacle became a vortex. "You and your cousin are very fine warriors," said Hex, "but do you think you can withstand the might of a Black Widow Dragon?"

Suddenly a creature emerged from the vortex. It resembled a purple spider the size of a bus except for some features. Its head was like a dragon's except it had eight eyes. Each of its eight legs ended in a clawed foot. Where the spinneret of a spider would be, it had a long tail that ended with a spearhead. The most prominent thing about the creature was that it had a red hourglass-shaped mark on its back. It made a very loud roar in Ben, Gwen, and Lilo's faces showering them with its rancid breath. "Take the girls and do what you want with the boy," commanded Hex, holding up the orb.

Ben in the meantime was activating the Omnitrix and said to Gwen and Lilo, "Go get the others. I'm going to need all the help I can get with this thing." He slammed the Omnitrix down and became Stinkfly. Stinkfly looked at himself and said, "Oh man, I wanted Fourarms." "How appropriate," said Hex, "a fly for a spider." The Black Widow Dragon roared and shot an hourglass-shaped flame at Stinkfly. Stinkfly flew out of the way and the flame hit a large stone. The stone partially melted under the flame and let of a poisonous smell. "Oh great," said Stinkfly, "fire and venom, this so not fair." Stinkfly spat various goos at the Dragon to try to stop it. But then a small hole opened up on one side of the spearhead on its tail. Webbing shot out of the hole and covered Stinkfly. As the Black Widow Dragon reeled in Stinkfly, he yelled to Gwen and Lilo, "Save yourselves!" Lilo and Gwen turned around and ran.

They ran until they couldn't hear the noises anymore. They stopped to get their breath and Lilo asked, "What do we do about Ben?" "We have to go and get Stitch and his cousins," said Gwen, "we can't beat that thing without them." "You're right," said Lilo, "but maybe you should grab that Keystone just in case." "But it won't work all of the time," said Gwen, "I can't tell when it's going to activate during the battle or not." Suddenly there was the sound of snapping branches. "What was that?" asked Lilo. Suddenly silken threads shot out of the woods and snared Lilo. "Please say goodbye for me," said Lilo before she was dragged back into the underbrush. Gwen stood there in shock for about five seconds before she ran screaming in the other direction.

The experiments were putting up decorations for the party. Fortunately, their various powers made the job a lot simpler. Splodyhead was lighting the tiki torches with his red-hot plasma blasts. DeForestator was carving some new tiki statues while Phantasmo brought them to life and put them in their places. Sample was providing entertainment while Sparky supplied the power. And of course, Frenchfry was there to make exquisite food. Chip was checking things off of his clipboard. "Everything's ready for the farewell party tonight." "Too bad the Tennysons have to go," said Stitch. "Don't worry," said Draco, "we exchanged email addresses so we can keep in touch. And with Chip's ability to travel through the Internet with others, we'll be able to keep in touch real easily."

Suddenly Gwen came running into the clearing and nearly collided with Stitch, Draco, and Chip. "Whoa," said Draco, "where's the fire?" Before Gwen could respond Morph pointed at the sky and said, "There it is." They looked up to see a fireball falling towards them. "Maybe it's friendly," said Morph. But that was before it collided with him head on. After the flash of light, everyone ran to Morph's side. "Are you okay Morph?" asked Draco. Morph lifted his head and said, "I'm okay, I'm squishy." Chip examined him and said, "That's weird, there aren't any burns anywhere." "Then what's this tickley feeling under my tail?" asked Morph as he pulled it up. Underneath was a series of scorch marks in some mysterious language. "This has got to be from Hex," said Gwen, "but what does it say?"

At that point, Grandpa Max came out carrying a dish covered with what resembled meatballs if it weren't for the green sprouts sticking out of them. "I brought my parsley-balls," said Max, "what's with Morph?" Gwen quickly explained what happened on the hike. When she was finished, Draco rubbed his large chin and said, "I've heard legends about Black Widow Dragons. They're supposed to be resilient to magic and have insatiable appetites. The worse things about them is that they can lay several eggs by themselves that can hatch quickly when applied with a dark spell." "And now Hex sent this message on a fireball, but we can't read it." "Don't worry," said Grandpa Max, "I happen to have a pocket translator on me." He scanned the scorch marks and read what came up, "If you want to see your cousin and his girlfriend ever again, bring the Keystone of Bezel to the place where we last met. Do not attempt any tricks, the Black Widow Dragon is powerful for you to defeat."

"Lilo's not Ben's girlfriend," said Gwen, "he couldn't get a girlfriend if his life depended on it." "What do we do about Ben and Lilo?" asked Draco. "Rescue mission," said Max, "we bring the Keystone to that place and pretend to hand it over. Then we create a distraction for Hex and the Dragon while we get Lilo and Ben. We'll be able to handle Hex afterwards." "How are we supposed to distract them?" asked Gwen. "We'll help with that," said Chip, "there's enough of us to handle most situations." "Are you guys done with my underside?" asked Morph. "Ih," said Stitch. Morph sat still for a second and then rocketed 15 feet into the air with a yelp of pain. He splash-landed into a tub of water that was meant for bobbing mangoes. The water evaporated as Morph let out a relieved sigh.

Some time later after that, Gwen and Max went to the clearing. Gwen was wearing her Lucky Girl costume along with the jetpack and utility belt from the Plumber suit. Hex was sitting on the back of the Black Widow Dragon, which was at that moment finishing off what looked like the remains of a shark. The Dragon had also woven a web between a pair of very tall palm trees. Wrapped in silk and stuck on the web were Ben, Lilo, and humorously enough, Gantu. "Gantu? What are you doing here?" asked Max. "How should I know?" said Gantu, "One minute I was looking for experiment pods, the next minute, this thing attacked me and wrapped me up."

Hex stood up and said, "I see that you have brought your costume and some weapons. But you're still no match for a master magician. Now give me the Keystone." Gwen stepped forward cautiously saying, "Do you promise to let my cousin and Lilo go?" "Hey!" yelled Gantu, "What about me?" "What about you?" said Ben. "I promise not to harm them," said Hex. Gwen hesitatingly removed the Keystone from her bracelet and held it out. Hex said a syllable and the Keystone flew into his hand. "Now let them go," said Gwen. Hex grinned and said, "I said _I_ wouldn't harm them, I said nothing about the Black Widow Dragon." He pointed at his prisoners and said, "Devour them all, starting with the chubby one." "You must the little girl," said Gantu, "I'm all muscle." Lilo used her free leg to kick Gantu in the shoulder while the Dragon opened its salivating mouth.

Suddenly, there were various battle cries and the experiments leapt from the trees. DeForestator went for the Dragon's legs, but they proved to hard for him to cut, but not to hard scratch. Splodyhead and Sparky blasted the beast at the weakened part of its legs while Sample distracted it. Stitch, Draco, and Chip, meanwhile, were attacking Hex while Phantasmo possessed the Keystone and gave it back to Gwen. Then he went back and possessed Hex's staff, which he used to whack Hex over the head. Gwen proceeded to try to remove Lilo and Ben from the web.

She had barely started when Hex grabbed his staff and expelled Phantasmo out with a blast of magic. He then proceeded to blast the other experiments away, leaving only Sample. The Dragon was now very angry and opened its jaws to devour Sample, who was too terrified to move. Gwen gasped and activated her jetpack. She flew back and grabbed Sample just before the Dragon's jaws snapped shut. The Dragon was about to go after them again, but Frenchfry stepped in front of it and offered a large roasted chicken. The Dragon sniffed it and gulped it down in one bite, nearly taking Frenchfry's arms with it. Suddenly the Dragon inflated to twice its previous size. The suddenly increase of growth threw Hex off and sent his controller orb flying. The Dragon tried to attack with its poisonous flames, but because of the inflation and its lack of a neck, the flame shot over everyone's heads.

The controller orb landed near Morph's feet and he picked it up. Hex pointed his staff at his prisoners in the web and said, "Give me that orb or I will incinerate them all." Morph said, "If you do that I'll, I'll… Uh…" Then Morph got an idea and climbed to the top of a nearby tree. He held up the orb and said, "If you do that, I'll smash this thing into itty-bitty pieces, causing a calamity of unknown magnitude." "You're not crazy enough," said Hex. "Yep, but I sure am dumb enough," said Morph. Then he activated the mallet in his TechPack and smashed the controller orb.

Naturally there was an explosion that threw Morph off the treetop. Then a portal opened under the engorged Dragon. As it was pulled down into it, the webbing that held Ben, Lilo, and Gantu prisoners evaporated. The banishing process took longer because of its bloated body, but eventually the Black Widow Dragon was sucked into the portal that closed with a snap. Hex now saw that he was defenseless and turned his staff on Gwen. "I've had enough of you," he said. He fired a beam of magic that Gwen countered with her laser gun. The energy blasts' collision created a large cloud of smoke. To Hex's surprise, Gwen came flying through the smokescreen with the jetpack and landed a flying kick to Hex's chest. Hex flew back and landed on the ground. He got and said to Gwen, "You have not seen the last of me." Then an explosion of red magical powder surrounded Hex and he disappeared. Then Gwen went over to Morph and said, "Are you okay?" Morph raised his head and said, "I'm okay, I'm squishy." Chip turned to Draco and said, "Kinda hard to believe that the idiot was the one who saved the day." "Shut up Chip," said Draco.

Ben and Lilo were now approaching the group. "I think that' s enough adventure for today," said Ben. Suddenly Gantu picked up Ben. "At last," said Gantu, "I'll send this Earthling to Hamsterviel and finally get enough money to retire." Gantu's attention was immediately redirected to all of the experiments that were surrounding him, growling viciously. "On second thought," said Gantu, "Hamsterviel's lost interest in the Omnitrix after the Vilgax affair, I don't really need to capture him." He put Ben back down and quickly left the area. "You know," said Ben, "I really want to go surfing now. Who's with me?" Most of the others agreed with Ben. As Ben started towards the beach, he asked Gwen, "You coming?" "Actually, I thought I'd learn a little hula before I join you," said Gwen.

The bon voyage party went off without a hitch. The food was great aside from the parley-balls, the entertainment was enjoyment, and Gwen even got to perform a bit. And when the Tennysons left, a lot of the experiments came to send them off along with the Pelekais. Then Max activated the Rustbucket's turbo engines and they headed off across the ocean. Ben and Gwen were sitting at the table talking about their time in Hawaii. "Let's see," said Ben, "I got to catch illegal genetic experiments, got Ghostfreak back on the watch, got to beat both Kevin and Vilgax again, got to see what it was like to be Stitch and EnigMorph, went inside a volcano and met a goddess, met another guy with an Omnitrix, and made a ton of new friends. I think that's a pretty good way to spend summer vacation." "Not to mention I got the Keystone partially working and get to kick Gwen's butt," said Gwen. "We should come here next summer then," said Max. "Can't wait," said Gwen. "Me either," said Ben. "Or we could go back and stay the rest of the summer," said Max. Ben and Gwen looked at each other and then said, "Nah."

There's the penultimate chapter. I want to thank you all for sending me so many reviews and ideas. I particularly like to thank largefish8 and Rock Raider who sent me a majority of the ideas. And to Rock Raider, sorry I never got around to writing that Ben/Victoria thing. There was just too much to do. The next chapter may take a while do to length, the other fanfiction I'm doing with largefish8, and my midterm exams. (Yes I'm aware it's January.) Please review.

P.S. I've proofread all of the previous chapters so they're more legible. Reread those.


	10. Rival Rebellion

Trogs and Wristbands

Chapter 10: Rival Rebellion

Author's note: This chapter might be considered T-rated as it has some slight violence that leads to bloodshed

It was an asteroid in the worse part of the galaxy. It was known to be the hideout of several criminals who had bounty prices as high as a satellite. There were several casinos, bars, and places that shouldn't be talked about in front of children. It was one of the worst cesspools in the galaxy, both figuratively and literally. Naturally, that's where NegaMorph was looking for recruits.

NegaMorph sighed to himself as he straightened the collection of paper together in his claws. He knew that he would be eventually forced to do this job. Everyone of high position or power was supposed to personally go to scumhole dumps like this bar to find some new blood. Supposedly, seeing people of great authority was supposed to inspire people to join the Hamsterviel army. Robots were easily built and can be quite intelligent, but they somehow didn't have the same versatility as organic beings. NegaMorph obviously didn't want to be part of this, but as Head Assassin and Collector of Viral Clones, he had to fulfill his duty. Thou the title seemed to ring a bit hollow right now.

However, there was one perk to this. As a reward in advance, Dr. Johnson had installed a new device inside of NegaMorph's arm. It was a series of mechanical parts connected to each other like a spider's web and could fold into almost any weapon NegaMorph could imagine. The variety was increased by connected it to NegaMorph's TechPack. Dr. Johnson called it the Origami Matrix, but NegaMorph had a better name for it: the Web of Lies.

NegaMorph had just filled out the paperwork for the tenth entry today when he heard someone sitting down in the chair on the opposite side of NegaMorph's table. Without looking up, NegaMorph said, "Alright fella, what's your name?" The stranger replied, "Kevin 11." NegaMorph frowned and said, " 'Kevin 11?' What kind of a name is that?" He looked up into the face of the newcomer and they both screamed in surprise. In the third person's point-of-view, it wasn't truly surprising since they both were thinking that they were looking at the most twisted and hodgepodge mutant they've ever seen excluding themselves. And they were probably right. NegaMorph stared up at Kevin and asked, "What kind of mad scientist's lab did you escape from?" "I was about to ask you the same thing," said Kevin. "Ooh," said NegaMorph sarcastically, "like I haven't heard that before." "You're going to hear worse if you don't shut up." NegaMorph grumbled and returned to the entry form, "Age?" "11." NegaMorph looked at Kevin and said, "Aren't you a bit young to join the army?" "Well how old are you?" said Kevin. NegaMorph's visible pupil shifted left and right as he said, "Actually I was only created a few months ago to be frank. But I'm still older than you in biological terms. Now what's you're home planet?" "Earth." Another skeptical look from NegaMorph as he said, "Species?" "I used to be human," said Kevin. NegaMorph put his pen down and said, "OK, normally I would ask about your powers and abilities, but I think I'd like to hear your history first. And I'm not your therapist so don't get too wrapped up in it."

As NegaMorph listened Kevin's story, he felt a slight sympathy about Kevin being kicked out of his home by his family and being constantly being harassed by others. It wasn't until Kevin mentioned a boy named Ben who had a weird alien watch did NegaMorph really pay attention. Some of the abilities that NegaMorph 'inherited' from Viral Chip was that he could think about two separate things at the same time. So as he listened to Kevin drone on, he studied various parts of Kevin's anatomy.

His hair, ears, and pants were obviously from his human form while the main body was based off a Tetramand. Yet NegaMorph identified other parts from different aliens: the arms of a Pyronite, Petrosapien, and Vulpimancer, the wings of a Lepidopterran, the shoulders and back of a Gavinic Mechamorph, the antenna and teeth of a Piscciss Volann, the eye of a Galvan, the tail of a Kineceleran, and the markings of an Ectonurite.

NegaMorph used his private Internet connection to cross-reference these different alien species along with technological transformation devices. When he had a result, NegaMorph asked, "Pardon me for one second, does this watch thing have a particular name?" Kevin nodded and said, "Yeah, it was called the Omnitrix." NegaMorph was now listening to Kevin with true interest. As Kevin's story drew to a close, NegaMorph heard of how Kevin and Vilgax were both trapped in the Null Void. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, how did you escape?" "I happened to have nearby when someone got thrown into the Null Void and I managed to used that portal to get out. Then I escaped before anyone could send me back.

NegaMorph nodded and said, "Kevin, I like your spirit. I can a lot that we have in common; we both were born with strange powers. We both run afoul against a shape-shifting do-gooder with alien powers. Said do-gooder mutated us both into an amalgam of creatures. And we both possess the strong desire to rip that do-gooder to shreds. We even look alike." A beat, "Okay maybe not that, but we sound a lot alike." "My voice is way better sounding than yours," said Kevin. "We'll you're no nightingale yourself," thought NegaMorph but out-loud he said, "I have a proposition for you; join Hamsterviel's army and I'll personally help you get your revenge on Ben." Kevin's Diamondhead arm sharpened to a point as he said, "Kevin 11 doesn't take orders from anyone." NegaMorph thought quickly and said, "Fine then, how about I help you get revenge on Ben, you help me with Morph and work part-time for the Hamsterviel Empire." As proof of his trust, NegaMorph extended his right arm for a friendly shake. Kevin looked hesitatingly at NegaMorph. "What?" said NegaMorph then he remembered that his right hand was actually a fanged mouth and used his Web of Lies to form a robotic hand. Kevin thought for a minute and said, "Put it there, partner." He turned his Diamondhead arm back to normal and shook it with NegaMorph's hand.

"Just wait outside for a minute," said NegaMorph, "I'll finish up right the last bit of this paperwork." As Kevin went outside, NegaMorph looked around conspiratorially before having his Web of Lies form a communicator. He activated it and said, "Connect me to Dr. Johnson." There was a pause for a few moments and then Johnson's voice was heard "-630, what's the meaning of this?" "I just met a human hybrid with connections to the Omnitrix. He's leading me to the boy who's wearing it." "Interesting, when you find the Omnitrix-wielder, get the Omnitrix and bring it to me. It would be very useful to Emperor Hamsterviel." "But what if I can't remove it from the boy?" asked NegaMorph. "Then do what your predecessors were created to do; bite the boy and infect him with the EXP Virus. He'll come after that." NegaMorph grinned widely, showing his needle-like teeth, and said, "You're the boss."

NegaMorph led Kevin to a warehouse where the Hamsterviel army kept their military vehicles. They passed several weapons of mass destruction and store tanks of the EXP Virus. Then they came to a restricted area that was heavily guarded. NegaMorph placed one of his left hands on a scanner and it scanned its DNA. Then the scanner scanned each of NegaMorph's seven eyes and then a microphone was positioned near NegaMorph's primary mouth. NegaMorph spoke his name into it. Suddenly several guns popped out and pointed at Kevin. Then NegaMorph said, "A new recruit," and the guns moved away. They walked into the restricted area and came towards a door marked Test #1011. The door opened to show a rather bland-looking six-person spaceship.

"That's it?" said Kevin, "what's so special about that lame old thing?" "This 'lame old thing' is the latest in the fields of rocket science, nanotechnology, and biotechnology," said NegaMorph. "This ship is the basic design for a ship with the DNA Drive. It adapts to match your appearance, size, and even your powers. Watch this." NegaMorph went over to what looked something like an outlet for a hand on the outside of the ship. He inserted one of his left hands into the machine and there was a small flash of green light. The computer on the spaceship beeped and said, "DNA confirmed. Source: Experiment Negative 630 AKA NegaMorph. Beginning assimilation." The ship began glowing with the same green light.

"While we're waiting," said NegaMorph; "I never heard exactly what your powers were. You said that you had all 10 of the Omnitrix's original aliens' powers plus your energy channeling power, which is why you call yourself Kevin 11?" Kevin rubbed the back of his head and said, "Yeah, but I haven't fully figured out how to use them all yet. I still can't get Upgrade or Grey Matter to work yet." NegaMorph nodded and said, "It'll probably take time. I'm still trying to learn how to use Draco's breath-based powers, even if they are a seventh of the original's power." "You should combine them like I do," said Kevin. NegaMorph blinked and said, "I never thought of that. Perhaps if I put all that firepower into my Nega Blasts…"

The conversation was cut short when the ship said; "Assimilation completed, beginning adaptation." The ship shrank only slightly and turned jet black. The headlights at the front took the same formation as NegaMorph's minor eyes, as well as a sonar detector like his twin ears and a blaster like his larger eye. A sensory antenna grew out of a horn like projection on top of the cockpit. The wings grew spikes and retractable mechanical arms. The grabbing arms took on an appearance similar to NegaMorph's arms on their respective sides, the left side ending with a mouth-like grabber and the right arm branching off into three arms. The three landing legs changed to resemble NegaMorph's legs; a leg that ended with two feet, a tentacle-like leg, and a more mechanical one with a spur on the knee. NegaMorph's tail developed as an additional blaster that slightly resembled a scorpion's tail. The windshield even had a targeting system like NegaMorph's N-shaped mouth. In the end, the ship now had all of NegaMorph's prominent features adapted for the use of a spaceship. NegaMorph grinned and said, "Technology." He jumped into the driver's seat and said, "What are you waiting for? We've got archrivals to destroy." Kevin clambered in and the roof over the NegaMorph ship opened up. The NegaMorph ship blasted out and used the Hyperdrive to zoom all the way to Earth.

Meanwhile on Earth, Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max had stopped at a mountain campsite not too far from Cincinnati. They were going to stay there until they could figure out where to go next. But that wasn't the only thing, Draco, Chip, and Morph had taken a few day's off from serving in the army and they decided to spend them with the Tennysons. Of course, they had a lot of things to catch up about. Ben and Gwen recounted about the re-encounter of Dr. Animo while Ben had damaged the watch, Vilgax and Kevin's unexpected return, their visit to the future, the minor incident with Sublimino, Charmcaster's attempt to take the Omnitrix by fluffed transfer spells, and their adventure in Holiday Village.

Right now, Chip was skimming through the hand-sized spell book. "So these are the spells you got from Charmcaster?" he asked. "Yep," said Gwen. "Why do you have the bookmark on the page with the clothes manipulation spell?" "What do you mean?" said Gwen, quickly snatching the book away and flipping to another page, "I had it set on the, uh, keep-milk-fresh-longer spell." "Girls," said Ben, "always fussing about what they're wearing." Suddenly Ben's underwear suddenly went over his head, while he was still wearing them. Gwen looked at Chip and asked, "Did you do that?" "Let's just say I have a bit of feminine pride and leave it at that."

As Ben removed the underwear from his head and painfully put it in its rightful place, he asked, "Where's Draco and Morph?" "Draco's using Sublimino's watch," said Chip. Ben looked the other way and saw that Draco was moving the watch back and forth. He soon discovered that that failed and pressed the small button on the side. The hypno-waves washed over Morph, but it appeared to have no affect. Morph just blinked and turned into Swirly. Before Draco could move, Morph had activated Swirly's power and put Draco in a trance. Morph turned back into himself and said to Draco, "Go bring me some hot dogs." Draco obediently went into the Rustbucket to fetch the wieners. "How did Morph do that?" asked Gwen. "I think there's more to Morph than we currently know," said Chip, "but I'm not all that anxious to dive deeper."

Suddenly one of the monitors in the RV started going off. The beeping woke Draco out of his trance. "What's going on? Where's the fire? And why am I holding a plate of hot dogs?" Morph grabbed the plate saying, "Gimme," and scarfed the entire thing down in one gulp. Plate included. Grandpa Max checked the monitor and said, "There's an alien spaceship coming this way." "Duh," said Ben, "does Earth have any spaceships?" Max's eyes shifted left and right and he said, "Uh, maybe." "What kind of spaceship is it?" asked Gwen. "I can't tell at all." "Me neither," said Morph. "Morph," said Chip, "you're not even looking at the monitor." "I know, I'm looking at the actual ship." Everyone quickly moved to the window to see the spaceship land outside. Ben, Gwen, Draco, and Chip all said, "Ooh!" at the ship's interesting design. "That design looks very familiar," said Draco, "we better find out who owns that."

As everyone left the RV, the cockpit opened up. Quite to everyone's surprise, Kevin 11 came out of it. "Kevin?" cried the Tennysons. "Didn't you say you banished him to the Null Void?" asked Chip. "I got a 'get-out-of-jail-free' card," said Kevin. "Well," said Ben, "I might not have the master control, but I can still kick your butt." "Fat chance," said Kevin, "it won't be our butts being kicked this time." "Oh dear," said Draco, "he's referring to himself in plural, a sure sign of advance insanity." Suddenly a black creature climbed onto Kevin's shoulders and said, "No, he's sane enough." Both Ben and Gwen screamed and yelled, "Space demon!" "There's no such thing as space demons," said Draco, "that's NegaMorph." "Morph's corrupted clone?" asked Gwen. She looked from Morph to NegaMorph and said, "They don't look anything alike." Then both Morph and NegaMorph said at the same time, "And man am I glad for that."

"What do you want?" asked Grandpa Max. "Nothing much," said Kevin, "we just want to kill our hated archrivals, Ben and Morph, and take that watch as well." "What makes you think you can take all six of us at the same time?" said Draco, flexing into his full alien mode. "Just this little sentence," said NegaMorph. "We challenge Ben and Morph to a rivalry match by the Intergalactic Code of Conduct." "We accept," said Ben, "but we're all still going to kick your mutant butts." "Actually Ben," said Draco as he went back to Earth mode, "we can't help you now." "What?" Chip pulled out a copy of the Intergalactic Code of Conduct from out of his torso and opened to a certain page. "It says here that when a rivalry match is called by the book, only people whose archrivals are part of the match can join in. And if we break that rule, we have to wear shock collars that prevent us from using our powers for seven weeks." "How did that fit in there?" asked Gwen as Chip put the book back. "I got a Hammerspace compartment," said Chip.

"Backup or no backup, we can still thrash these guys," said Ben. "Yeah," said Morph and made feeble attempts to hit Kevin. Kevin simply looked down at Morph and let out a bellowing roar. Morph squealed in panic and hid in the Omnitrix. Draco, who was at that time eating refreshments while watching, asked, "Which alien did that come from?" Chip, who was doing the same thing, said, "I think that was from Wildmutt." NegaMorph laughed and said, "Looks like Morph's even weaker than I thought." Ben activated the Omnitrix and said, "We're just warming up." He slammed the face down and turned into Heatblast. Kevin's Heatblast arm fired up at the same time as Heatblast's hands. They both let out large fire blasts at each other. The fire blasts collided and created a smokescreen. Then Heatblast's blast came through and headed straight towards Kevin. Unexpectedly, NegaMorph extended a bit of his trench coat and wrapped it around the fireball. There was a hiss of smoke and the fireball went out. "How'd you do that?" asked Kevin. "My coat's made of shadow," said NegaMorph, "it removes all light and what is fire besides light and heat?" Suddenly Heatblast rocketed through the smoke cloud straight towards Kevin. Kevin spat out a wad of Stinkfly mucus that hit Heatblast right in the face. The goo's explosion threw Heatblast, Kevin, and NegaMorph in different directions. As Heatblast came to his senses, Kevin flew over and pinned him under his foot. "I'm going to trouncing your glowing butt all day long," he said as he readied to give Heatblast a four-way punch. Morph's head popped out of the Omnitrix and said, "Not necessarily." There was a flash of green light and Kevin was thrown off. He looked back to see Fourarms getting back onto his feet. "I may not have the master control anymore," said Fourarms, "but I got the next best thing."

Meanwhile, the others were watching Ben and Kevin duking it out. "You think Ben will be okay?" asked Gwen. "From what I've seen," said Chip, "Ben is a very confident fighter and he shouldn't be in too much trouble. Besides, he's beaten Kevin before, right?" "Yes," said Grandpa Max, "but what about that shadow clone thing?" Chip turned to Draco and asked, "How often does NegaMorph fight by the rules?" "Not often," replied Draco. "That's what I was afraid of," said Chip, "I think we can do one thing; we can sabotage NegaMorph's ship." "How do you know it belongs to NegaMorph's?" asked Gwen. "That ship is obviously has a DNA-Drive installed and it's currently set to NegaMorph's DNA. I've heard of the DNA-Drive, it's one of the Hamsterviel Empire's top secret projects. I naturally found out by hacking into their database. From what I've found out, it is possible to deprogram the ship so that it can revert to its blank, basic form. Could take a while to do so, but we've got time."

Meanwhile, Ben had shifted to Stinkfly was attempting to put some distance between him and Kevin. It would have worked if Kevin hadn't combined Stinkfly's wing power with XLR8's speed to keep up with Ben. "Face it, scumwad," said Kevin, "my combos can beat anything you can throw at me." "Well combos can work to ways," said Stinkfly and he spat a ball of slime towards Kevin's wings. Kevin caught the ball and said, "Is that the best you got?" "Not really," said Stinkfly. Kevin looked at the slimeball and realized he caught with his Heatblast arm. "Oh boy," said Kevin and the slimeball exploded. The explosion threw Kevin out of the skies. "Now that that's over," said Stinkfly, "time to get back to the others." He was about fly towards the campsite, but suddenly a black shape intersected him on lengthened back appendages with ribbed membrane between them. "Going somewhere?" said NegaMorph. "I don' know about me," said Stinkfly, "but you're going down. He did a spin in midair and whacked NegaMorph with his stinger. After NegaMorph recovered his senses, he looked around and saw that Stinkfly had disappeared. "Where'd that brat go to?" he asked. Suddenly NegaMorph felt Ghostfreak's clammy hands go into his head. NegaMorph reached around and grabbed Ghostfreak with his mouth-hand. "How are you doing this?" asked Ghostfreak as he tried to escape NegaMorph's fangs. "I'm plasma-based too. Plus I secrete a substance that temporary solidifies you." NegaMorph frowned and said, "It appears that the EXP Virus doesn't affect while the Omnitrix is activated. But Morph will tire eventually. 'Till then." NegaMorph activated his Web of Lies and fired his plasma blaster straight into Ghostfreak. It didn't kill him or cause a major wound, but it did caused him to fall towards the ground.

On the ground, Kevin was getting up from the slimeball's explosion and noticed that Ghostfreak was plummeting towards him with no way to stop. Kevin grinned and sharpened his Diamondhead arm to impale Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak noticed this and shifted to Diamondhead. As Kevin thrust his arm out towards Diamondhead, Diamondhead turned his left hand into a crystal battering ram and slammed it against Kevin's arm. The combination of the force from Ben's fall and the lesser quality of Kevin's crystal shattered Kevin's arm up to the shoulder, leaving a small chuck of crystal. Diamondhead didn't escape unscathed as Kevin's strength augmented the thrust and the point had more concentrated pressure, so his arm was broken in a similar way as Kevin. Kevin grabbed the stump of his crystalline arm in pain. He could grow it back, but not as fast as Ben. As soon as Diamondhead had finished regrowing his arm, NegaMorph landed on top of him. Then there was a flash of green light and NegaMorph found himself in the middle of a punching and kicked whirlwind. Then XLR8 threw NegaMorph at Kevin. The two of them were thrown back towards a sizeable pond. Then Wildmutt jumped at then out and pushed them into the water.

As NegaMorph tried to regain his focus after the spinning attack and the throw, Ripjaws swam up behind him and swallowed most of him. He shook him around a bit and then spat him out. As NegaMorph landed on the shore, he said, "Huh, it's normally me who does the biting around here." Suddenly Kevin came flying out of the pond and landed on top of NegaMorph. "Ow, that really hurts." Ripjaws' head came out of the water and asked, "Had enough?" "Ha," said Kevin, "how'd you think I survived my fall of the Golden Gate Bridge?" "Fine, but you realize your disarmed right?" Kevin suddenly noticed that the yellow parts of his Heatblast arm were very dim and his Stinkfly wings were limp and drooping. Morph popped out of the Omnitrix and said, "My turn." He activated his TechPack and armed a large magnet. The magnet shot beams of magnetic energy at Kevin that threw him back a few yards. The glowing green lines on his Upgrade shoulders and back flickered and went out while his XLR8 tail assumed a slightly jagged position. "Score one for the TechPack," said Morph. Suddenly a ball of black energy flew into the pond and caused and an explosion that threw Morph and Ripjaws out. Morph stood up with his mouth on his left arms' elbow still smoking. "And score two for the super-charged Nega Blast," said NegaMorph. As Ripjaws and Morph reached the climax of the elevation, Morph made a swan dive into the Omnitrix and caused Ripjaws to shift to Cannon Bolt. As NegaMorph started calmly walking away, he heard a whistling sound like something large dropping straight down. He looked up and said, "Not again." Cannon Bolt landed on top of NegaMorph and proceeded to bowl straight into Kevin who had just gotten up.

Cannon Bolt rolled back into the campsite and uncurled. Then he sniffed and asked, "What's that smell?" Morph poked his head out of the Omnitrix and looked at Cannon Bolt's back. NegaMorph was plastered onto there. "Ew," said Morph and he peeled NegaMorph off with a stick. He tossed NegaMorph through the air and he landed on Kevin who had walked back into the campsite. NegaMorph pulled himself back together and noticed that Kevin was looking worse for the wear. "Let me help," said NegaMorph and put the end of his tail to Kevin's back. There was a flash of red molecular energy and Kevin's body recovered. Then Cannon Bolt transformed, this time into Wildvine. NegaMorph laughed and said, "Is that all you could come up with, a weed? We can burn to a crisp." Wildvine plucked two seeds from his back and said, "Burn this." He threw the seeds towards them and NegaMorph nonchalantly swallowed them. Suddenly a queer look appeared on NegaMorph's face and he exploded into several small pieces of plasma. Most of the plasma landed on Wildvine for some reason. Wildvine folded his arms and said, "Game over." "So managed to blow up that blob," said Kevin, "big deal. I can still pummel you." Unknown to Wildvine, several of the plasma pieces were sneaking behind him and the plasma on his body was converging. "Forget it Kevin," said Wildvine. "I know all your tricks and how to beat them. You may be able to do combos, but I have a wider of variety powers. You don't have anything left." "Oh yeah?" said Kevin, "I still have one thing." "What's that?" Suddenly a familiar dark voice said, "The element of surprise."

Suddenly the plasma pieces sprang at Wildvine and wrapped his arms to his body so he couldn't use them. The plasma pieces took the form of NegaMorph. "You really think that bomb-seed could destroy me? I've regenerated from worse than that. I can't match the shapeshifting of your Omnitrix, but I know how to stop it." One of his left hands crackled with molecular energy as he plunged it into the Omnitrix logo. There was a shower of sparks as the Omnitrix's and Morph's positive molecular energy made green sparks while NegaMorph's negative molecular energy created red sparks. Then NegaMorph's hand started to slowly come out of the Omnitrix. Then there was a flash of red light and Morph was sent flying towards Kevin. Kevin grabbed him with his Diamondhead arm. But before Morph could squeeze out, Kevin formed a crystal orb over him. As the light from the flash dimmed down, everyone could see NegaMorph holding Ben. "Now," said NegaMorph, "I'll be taking that watch." He reached out to grab it, but the Omnitrix lit up and let off a feedback pulse. NegaMorph was blown one way and Ben was sent flying over a nearby cliff.

Ben started to scream as he started to fall, but suddenly felt himself stop in midair. He looked up to see a mechanical tentacle-arm holding his right arm. The arm slowly lifted Ben up towards the top. As Ben neared the top, he said, "Thanks Chip, I owe you one." Suddenly he saw a black figure in front of him that said, "Now don't thank me yet." The arm that was holding him wasn't Chip's arm; it was the arm on NegaMorph's back. Ben quickly moved his other arm to activate the Omnitrix but NegaMorph caught that with his mechanical crab's arm. "Seems like you and the Omnitrix are inseparable. Oh well, I guess you two are a package deal." NegaMorph bared the fangs in his mouth-hand and buried them deep into Ben's left arm.

Ben screamed as he felt NegaMorph's teeth penetrate his bloodstream. Then he felt a burning coming from the bite and flowing to the rest of his body. His scream stopped as he loss consciousness. NegaMorph put Ben's body over his shoulder and started walking towards the other side of the RV. "Hey!" called Kevin, "what'd you do to him?" "Oh, I gave him a healthy dose of EXP Virus. Emperor Hamsterviel would be happy to have the Omnitrix-wielder under his command." "Wait a minute," said Kevin stepping forward menacingly, "we had a deal. You help me get my revenge, I help you get your revenge." "Well he's going to be serving in the Imperial Army as an experiment for the rest of his life, isn't that enough?" "No," said Kevin, "I wanted to kill him myself." "Well so what?" said NegaMorph as he held up the contract Kevin signed in one of his left hands, "I already have you under contract for full-time services in the army." "You said it would be part-time!" yelled Kevin. "Well, that's what you get for not reading the fine print." Suddenly a fireball vaporized the contract, NegaMorph's three left arms that branched of from the same elbow that had a mouth on it, and a small percentage of the left half of his body. As NegaMorph regenerated, he glared over at Kevin, whose Heatblast arm was still flaming from the attack. "No one double-crosses Kevin 11!" he yelled as he threw Morph's orb to the other side of the RV. NegaMorph did similarly with Ben's body and leaped towards Kevin.

Draco, Chip, Gwen, and Grandpa Max had just finished with 'reprogramming' NegaMorph's ship, when Ben's body and Morph's orb fell back into the campsite. Immediately everyone dropped what they were doing and ran over to help them. Morph was okay because the orb didn't break, but Ben was still under the effects of the EXP Virus. "What happened?" asked Gwen. "It appears that NegaMorph must have bit Ben," said Chip, "we have to treat him immediately before the virus brainwashes him." Grandpa Max was already dressing Ben's wound as he asked, "What about Morph?" "Oh that's easy," said Draco, "watch this." Draco grabbed Chip and folded his legs together so they made a point. Then he put Chip on top of the orb. Draco slammed Chip down on the head. Chip's leg acted like a chisel and shattered Morph's prison. "Morph," said Gwen, "where's Kevin and NegaMorph. "They're behind the Rustbucket fighting. NegaMorph double-crossed Kevin after he bit Ben." "I wonder if NegaMorph will try the same thing to Kevin?" pondered Chip. There was a chomping sound and then they heard Kevin roar in pain. Then NegaMorph went flying over the RV and landed a couple yards away from them. "I say he just did," said Draco.

Kevin jumped over the RV and landed next to NegaMorph. A fresh bite mark was visible on his left Wildmutt arm. "Looks like your bite doesn't work on me," said Kevin, "let's see if mine will." Kevin stretched his mouth to an impressive size, revealing all of his Ripjaws teeth. He grabbed NegaMorph with his mouth and shook him about before spitting him back out a couple of yards away. "Okay," said NegaMorph getting back onto his four feet, "I can only stand being in the mouth of two people in one day, and you just overdone my quota." The six eyes in his head flashed and laser beams came out of them towards Kevin. Kevin in response charged up an energy attack. But as the energy fired from his hand, it changed from bluish electricity to something red. Kevin's beam went through NegaMorph's laser and hit him in the chest. As NegaMorph's chest recovered, he looked very surprised. "Was that molecular energy?" asked Draco. "It appears that the EXP Virus isn't as ineffective as we thought. While Kevin's body couldn't mutate any further and his strength of will made the brainwashing part useless, the virus must have caused Kevin to unlock previously dormant powers." Kevin heard all this with his Wildmutt hearing and said, "Really, then this will be more fun than I planned." Blacked and green tentacles emerged from Kevin's Upgrade shoulders and grabbed a nearby barbecue grill. They merged with the grill and turned it into a flame-thrower. Kevin then used the flame-thrower along with his Heatblast to torch NegaMorph badly.

Finally, NegaMorph decided that he had enough and made a leap over Kevin's head and started running towards where his ship was. But when he arrived at the sight, he saw that the ship had somehow been reverted to its blank original form. "What the-" Chip smirked and said, "What do you think we've been doing while you guys were fighting? Playing backgammon?" NegaMorph looked around and realized he was surrounded. He raised his hands in the air and said, "Well, it looks like you caught me. But before you take me to jail, I'd like to tell you guys an interesting fact. Earth's satellite ring is capable of contacting other planets even if they're not being used for that. That would be useful for intergalactic communication, or in my case, a quick getaway." NegaMorph's Web of Lies created a satellite dish, which sent a beam of fractal codes towards the sky. Before NegaMorph disappeared, he said, "Keep the boy as long as you can. He'll come to us." Then he was gone.

In the meantime, Ben was now looking feverish and was shivering all over. "We have to do something," said Gwen. "I was already on it," said Chip and his email dinged. "Just a second," he said and he turned on his headset. "I have your connection. Are you ready? Are you sure? Okay then, here we go." Chip used his screen-portal ability to reach inside his own computer screen. He reached around in there until he said, "Gotcha!" He pulled hard and Kala came out of his chest. He put Kala, who was a bit dizzy from traveling via intergalactic email, by Ben. She studied Ben for a second and said, "I can fix this." "You can?" said Morph. "I've studied just enough of NegaMorph's DNA to know how to prevent the brainwashing, as long as I have an Inhibitor Wristband." "He's already got one," said Draco, pointing at the Omnitrix. Kala quickly started pressing several of the Omnitrix's buttons. Then she opened a small satchel she was wearing and pulled out a small black gummy. Or so it looked like, but the way it squirmed sort of gave away its true identity. Normally, Kala only had to sample a Virus Clone's DNA and she'd be able to heal someone. But NegaMorph's DNA was somehow more complicated and required repeated dosages to heal different people, who has bitten by the Shadow Clone. Kala placed the piece of antenna in her mouth with some disgust at the flavor and placed her paws on either side of Ben's wound. A pinkish red aura covered first her paws and then the wound. Slowly the aura dimmed as the antibodies absorbed into Ben's body. Kala stood up and said, "That's all I can do."

Suddenly the Omnitrix started beeping loudly and started letting off a lot of green light. "Is that supposed to happen?" asked Kevin. "No," said Draco. "Didn't think so." Suddenly the Omnitrix created a dome of light that engulfed Ben's body. "He's gonna blow!" yelled Chip as he dived behind a nearby tree. Everyone got out of the way as the Omnitrix let out a blinding light, not dissimilar to the one it made when Ben broke off the face in the Everglades. The light prevented anyone from seeing what was happening to Ben. Eventually, the light went out and everyone saw what happened to Ben. His form has changed drastically and he now resembled Stitch, which wasn't all that uncommon among EXP victims, but with his original hair color and that his arms, legs, back, and head had black strips that connected to the Omnitrix that was unchanged on his wrist. Ben had regained consciousness and was now looking at himself. After making a full body inspection, he said, "That's interesting."

Chip walked over to him and made a quick scan. He checked the results and said, "Well, asides from your ability to use the Omnitrix, you're not that different from basic experiments. It says you have Heatblast's heat resistance, Diamondhead's endurability, Fourarms' strength, Grey Matter's intelligence, XLR8's speed, Ripjaws' jaw strength and swimming, Stinkfly's ability to cling to walls, Upgrade's regenerating, Wildmutt's senses and abilities, Ghostfreak's psychic abilities, Cannon Bolt's flexible skeleton, and Wildvine's claws on a basic experiment's standard. More abilities will probably be included as you unlock more aliens." "But how can I become human again?" asked Ben. "Simple," said Stitch, "there's a code you can punch in so that the Omnitrix will change you back. There's also this other code, but I'm not sure what that's for." Ben read the second code and pressed the buttons in the right sequence. Suddenly the Omnitrix sank into the black stripe on Ben's arm. Then the black stripes on his body started to cover the rest of him. Eventually, all that wasn't covered were his face, ears, belly, and paws. The Omnitrix's wires appeared on his back while the actual loge was on his chest. Curiously, the logo wasn't white and gray like the other logos but green and black with the buttons on the rim. Chip checked his data and said, "That body armor not only helps protect you from harm, it also helps focus your experimental powers."

"If the checkup's over," said Kevin 11; "I'm out of here." "Aren't you going to try to kill me?" asked Ben. "Nah," said Kevin, "I've had enough fighting for one day. 'Sides, I don't wanna whoop your butt 'till that virus is gone. I'm gonna finish you when you're completely human again." "Where are you gonna go?" asked Morph. "I'm going to take a cruise around the galaxy, in my new ship." Kevin inserted his hand into the scanning machine on the DNA-Drive ship. The computer beeped, "DNA confirmed. Source: Kevin 11. Beginning assimilation." As the ship analyzed Kevin's DNA, he said, "Don't expect me to go easy on you next time. I won't kill you, but you are going to get hurt." Then the ship's computer beeped and said; "Assimilation completed. Beginning adaptation." The ship quickly changed into a fighter ship with Kevin's color designs in their respective places. The interesting parts, however, were the two blasting arms that were capable of shooting flames and crystal shards and the secondary blasting arms that had razor-sharp claws and doubled as sensors. Kevin 11 jumped into his new ship, said, "Smell you later, losers!" and blasted off. As Kevin's ship disappeared into the sky, Gwen said, "Is it me or is Kevin's vocabulary getting worse?" "You think he'll ever reform?" asked Draco. "That would take a therapist like Lilo to do that," said Chip.

"We should really head back to headquarters," said Kala. "Yeah, yeah," said Draco; "too bad this couldn't have ended better." "Actually," said Ben, "this isn't so bad. You think I could come with you guys and fight the Hamsterviel Empire?" "Slow down there, kid," said Chip, "It's a full-time job and you still have your summer vacation to spend. How about doing a part-time thing instead? We'll call if we need you." "Sounds find to me," said Ben as he grabbed something from out of the cooler. "Of course, they are a few things you need to know about being an experiment," said Morph. "Like what?" asked Ben and he gulped down a soda. Draco blinked and said, "Well, the first thing was that you can't eat or drink caffeine or lots of sugar, but it looks like you're going learn it the hard way." Suddenly Ben's eyes started to twitch spasmodically and his whole body was vibrating. "Hit the deck!" cried Kala. Now one of the few things harder to manage than a 10-year old boy with a watch that allows him to change into 12 different alien heroes, was the same boy turned into a genetic experiment and going on a sugar rush. Everyone found that out when they spent the next 30 minutes trying to get Ben to calm down.

There's the final chapter. You can be certain that you will be seeing EXP Ben and Kevin 11 in future AOE Saga stories. Thanks everyone for your great reviews. Keep an eye out for more of my stories. Please review.


End file.
